Las Alas Rotas del Cielo Azul
by pao-chan200
Summary: NO YAOI,ZEROxOC KANAMExOC aclaraciones en el fic cuenta la historia de dos cazadoras que pasando por alto la misión por la cual llegaron a aquel lugar,ignorando todo por lo que en un principio habian luchado,desafían su naturaleza para encontrar el amor
1. El Inicio del Cielo

**Las Alas Rotas del Cielo Azul.**

**Hola a todos XD!, aquí les presento mi nuevo fic, esta vez del anime Vampire Knigth, primeramente tengo que aclarar que este fic NO ES YAOI, es un ZeroxOC y KanamexOC, ASI QUE SI TAMBN SI NO LES GUSTA QUE NINGUNO SE KEDE CON YUUKI, NO LEAN ESTE FIC**** ._., las razones por la que puse Zero & Kaname, es pork los usaré a ambos para este fic romántico :D, daré los creditos pertenecientes a mi amiga con la que empece con la idea del fic, gracias ale-chan por ayudarme con el título para el fic, y los detalles de los personajes y la historia tk1ch ^^.**

**Autora:Un agradecimiento especial a Kaname y Zero por su participación en este fic ^^.**

**Kaname:Es un placer ayudarte.**

**Zero: No tenía nada mejor que hacer ¬¬.**

**Ale: jeje ^^U.**

**Autora: Gracias a ti también ale :D.**

**Ale:Lo hago con gusto.**

**Ahora si al fic, los personajes y lugares pertenecientes a Vampire Knight, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hino Matsuri, espero les guste el cap :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El Comienzo del Cielo.<strong>

Aclaraciones XD:

-bla bla-conversación

-_bla bla- pensamiento_

_-"bla bla"-sueños y recuerdos _

* * *

><p>-Preparen sus cosas, mañana se irán a la Academia Cross.<p>

-Si señor-dicen ambas al unísono, el hombre cierra la puerta de la habitación y se va.

-Sensei, ¿cree usted que sea lo mejor?, ¿no cree que es peligroso?-dice una de ellas sacando su ropa de los cajones.

-¿Pao-chan, cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me digas sensei?, dime Ale, y tampoco me hables de usted, no soy tan vieja-se ríe, mientras guarda sus cosas en las maletas.

-Lo siento sensei-Ale la mira amenazadoramente-digo Ale-sama jeje.

-Quítale el "sama"-se rasca la cabeza.

-Entonces…¿Ale-chan?-sonríe.

-Si, así esta mejor-se ríen ambas y terminan de guardar sus cosas.

* * *

><p>-¿Nuevos alumnos en la clase de la Luna?-pregunta Kaname sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio del director.<p>

-Si Kaname-kun, pero las dos son chicas-se ríe.

-¿Y quienes son?

-Sus nombre son…-toma los papeles que tiene sobre el escritorio-Alejandra Bondarenko y Paola Ivanov-No conozco a nadie de esas familias- Kaname se queda pensativo.

-Es por que vienen de otro país.

-Ya veo…

-Tranquilo Kaname, todo estará bien.

-Lo se director.

-Pero dime-pone cara seria-¿cómo van las cosas con Yuuki?

-Pues-suspira-cada vez es más difícil controlarla, le cuesta trabajo aguantar su sed de sangre, no se logra acostumbrar a ser una vampiresa pura sangre…y eso me preocupa.

-Esto no es bueno Kaname, Yuuki…aunque me cueste trabajo aceptarlo, puede convertirse en un peligro para la academia.

-Lo peor, es que cada día se vuelve más caprichosa y fría, esta dejando de ser la Yuuki que conocemos-Kaname baja la mirada angustiado.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…-recarga sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelaza sus manos.

* * *

><p>-Esto…de alguna manera me emociona-dice Pao desde su cama.<p>

-¿Enserio?, a mi no me causa ninguna emoción-responde Ale secamente.

-Bueno de lo poco que llevo de cazadora, no he tenido oportunidad de convivir con vampiros.

-Créeme no es del todo agradable-responde girándose para quedar viendo hacia la ventana.

-Supongo-es lo único que responde.

-Ya duerme, que mañana hay que levantarse más temprano de lo habitual.

-Esta bien, oyasumi-Pao cierra sus ojos.

-Oyasumi, _mañana será un día largo-_de igual manera, Ale cierra sus ojos y se queda dormida.

* * *

><p>-"<em>Jajaja miren quien llegó, la vampirita en persona".<em>

_-"déjame en paz"._

_-"¿Qué?, ¿te duele la cruel realidad?"_

_-"No son palabras de un niño de tu edad Marco"._

_-"Pues mis padres dicen que tu y tu familia son unos asquerosos chupa sangre"._

_-"Como si a mi me importara lo que tu familia diga"-y comienza a caminar hacia su salón._

_-"Pues debería, niña tonta"._

_-"Soy mucho más madura que tu"-y se va, ignorando todo lo demás que le dice Marco._

* * *

><p>-Sensei…sensei…ya es hora de levantarse-dice Pao moviendo un poco a Ale para que despierte.<p>

-¿Ehh?-se gira Ale-¿En qué quedamos con respecto a lo de "sensei"?- se levanta tallándose los ojos.

-A…a si jeje cierto…lo lamento…no me acostumbro…aquí tienes-le entrega a Ale sus lentes.

-Gracias, tienes que, ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas sensei.

-Pero si eres mi sensei.

-De todos modos-Ale se levanta de su cama-me voy a bañar, termínate de arreglar.

-Si-y Ale se va al baño.

Una hora después, Ale y Pao se encuentran en el salón principal ya con maletas en mano, un coche negro espera afuera por ellas.

-Cuídense chicas-dice el jefe.

-Si jefe, no tiene de que preocuparse-responde Ale.

-Por ti no, ya sabes quien me preocupa-dice mirando Pao, Pao se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

-Prometo que no le causare problemas a la sensei señor director

-No se preocupe jefe, yo cuidare de ella-dice revolviendo el cabello de Pao.

-Que manía tienes tu Paola de llamar a la gente de la manera que ya te ha dicho que no la llames-se ríe.

-Ouuu-pone cara de perrito regañado

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos Pao-chan-Ale se gira para caminar hacia la salida.

-Recuerden que actuarán como vampiras, tengan cuidado y no se dejen engañar por ellos.

-Si jefe, cuídense todos.

-Los demás se despiden de ellas con lágrimas en forma de cascaditas.

-Jaja- se ríen ambas.

-Son muy buenas personas-dice Pao mientras llegan al auto.

-Lo se-responde Ale-subamos.

-Si.

Ambas suben al auto, este arranca y comienza el camino hacia la Academia Cross, ambas van vestidas de manera casual, Ale con una playera azul de mangas cortas, un short de mezclilla, unas mallas negras y unos tenis hasta la rodilla negros, mientras Pao llevaba una playera verde de mangas cortas, un pantalón negro de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos. Durante el camino no hablan, era un silencio ya conocido cuando hay misiones, Ale checaba que las armas de ambas estuvieran en buenas condiciones, mientras Pao se ponía a dibujar.

-Parecemos mamá e hija-Pao rompe el silencio.

-Jaja, ¿tu crees?-Ale se ríe.

-Por nuestra manera de actuar, pues sí-Pao también se ríe.

-Ayyy Pao-chan.

-Jejeje…ya me puse nerviosa-Pao agacha la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no exageres, si ni siquiera hemos llegado-dice arqueando una ceja.

-Lo siento-cae sobre su frente una gotita.

Así pasan tres horas, hasta que comienzan a divisar por la ventana la entrada al pueblo y a lo lejos la Academia Cross.

-Estamos llegando-dice el conductor.

Media hora después llegan a la entrada de la Academia.

-Hemos llegado-dice el conductor, detiene el auto y se baja a abriles la puerta.

-Gracias-dicen Ale y Pao.

-Bien, ahora…¿lista Pao-chan, tienes tu arma?-mira alegremente a Pao.

-Si-responde ella, se abre la puerta de la Academia y el director Kaien Cross es quien las recibe.

-Bienvenidas a la Academia Cross-dice sonriente.

-Gracias director-dicen ambas y hacen una reverencia.

-Pasen-las dos se despiden de su conductor y se cierra la puerta de la Academia-Estos chicos llevarán sus maletas-dos chicos se acercan, hacen una reverencia y toman sus maletas-las llevare a su respectiva habitación.

-¿Tendremos la misma habitación verdad?-pregunta Ale sonriente.

-Después de tanta insistencia de su parte no me pude negar, pero supongo que no pueden estar separadas.

-Lo sentimos mucho director pero mi compañera tiene problemas al dormir, y yo soy la única que la puede ayudar a dormir-dice viendo a Pao angustiada.

-Si, no se preocupen, olvide presentarme soy el director de la Academia Cross, Kaien Cross.

-Es un gusto mi nombre es Alejandra Bondarenko.

-Y yo soy Paola Ivanov, es un placer.

-El gusto es mio, síganme por favor-el director comienza a caminar, ellas van recorriendo con la mirada la academia, viendo cada detalle del lugar, hasta llegar a la entrada al dormitorio de la Luna.

-Bien aquí es donde se encuentra la clase nocturna, en estos momentos no se encuentra nadie de los alumnos de esta clase, debido a que aún son vacaciones pero desde esta noche comenzarán a llegar.

-Si, no hay problema-responde Ale.

-Bien pasen-las puertas se abren y entran tranquilamente.

-Woo, lindo lugar-dice Pao sorprendida.

-Lo se, tienen buen gusto para decorar-responde Ale de igual forma sorprendida.

-Vamos, hay que subir las escaleras para llegar a las habitaciones-indica el director Cross.

Los cinco suben las escaleras y se topan con un pasillo con varias puertas, se acercan hasta una que esta por el medio de todas aquellas puertas, el director la abre, y se ven dos camas separadas por un buró, varios muebles, un closet, un espejo de cuerpo completo, y varias cosas más, con colores, rojos, vino, rosa.

-Espero les guste su habitación.

-Si, no se hubiera molestado-los chicos dejan las maletas en el suelo, hacen una reverencia y se retiran del lugar.

-Bien chicas, las dejo para que acomoden sus cosas, si quieren después pueden ir a pasear por el pueblo, bueno con su permiso.

-Si y gracias de nuevo-responde Pao y el director sale, cuando lo escuchan alejarse comienza a hablar.

-Bueno, lo más importante lo superamos, logramos entrar-suspira Ale y se recuesta sobre una de las camas-Valla, es cómoda.

-Jaja, bueno por lo menos dormiremos cómodamente.

-Acomodemos las cosas y vallamos a pasear, no me quiero quedar encerrada en este lugar.

-De acuerdo.

Las dos se ponen de acuerdo para repartirse los muebles para dejar sus cosas, y una vez hecho esto se disponen a guardar sus pertenencias, cuando terminan, salen de la Academia en dirección al pueblo.

-Es un lugar tranquilo-dice Ale.

-Si, pero es lindo.

-Eso no lo discuto jaja.

-Bueno…y, ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta Pao.

-Pues…yo tengo hambre, y ¿tu?

-Pues, si.

-Vamos a buscar un buen restaurante entonces.

Ambas caminan viendo las tiendas y lugares y dan con un pequeño restaurante que les pareció bueno así que entraron a comer.

* * *

><p>- Yuuki, hoy regresamos a la Academia-dice Kaname abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Yuuki.<p>

-Al fin regresare, ya me cansé de estar en este lugar-dice fastidiada.

-Pues entonces prepara tus cosas y vámonos.

-Bien-Kaname sale de la habitación de Yuuki.

-Espero que regresar a la academia le ayude-susurra Kaname para sí.

* * *

><p>-Zero, hijo, ¿ya preparado para la escuela?-dice alegremente tratando de abrazar a Zero pero este se quita y Kaien cae al suelo-que malo eres con tu padre-dice llorando.<p>

-No soy tu hijo…escuche que habrían alumnos nuevos entre los vampiros-dice para luego beber de su jugo.

-Si, dos chicas nuevas se unen a la academia.

-Hmmm.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta preocupado.

-Nada…también regresa Yuuki, ¿cierto?-pregunta con cara seria.

-Si.

-Bueno, voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, regreso en la noche-Zero se va.

-Si Zero.

* * *

><p>-Que rica comida-dice Ale disfrutando cada bocado.<p>

-Ammmm, si-dice Pao viendo su plato.

-Te dije que no pidieras nada que se escuchara muy aca, ya sabes como eres para la comida.

-Se veía bueno, pues ya que, me lo tendré que comer-se acerca el tenedor a la boca con inseguridad.

-Jajaja, para la otra ten cuidado con lo que pides Pao-chan.

* * *

><p>-Yuuki, despierta hemos llegado a la Academia- Kaname la despierta dulcemente.<p>

-¿Huh?-se despierta Yuuki-Al fin-sonríe-_al fin volveré a ver a Zero._

-Los dos bajan del auto y automáticamente se van a la oficina del director, se escucha que tocan la puerta.

-Pase-dice el director.

-Hemos llegado director-entra Yuuki seguida de Kaname.

-Oh!, Yuuki, hija mía- se lanza sobre Yuuki y la abraza.

-Si he vuelto, ¿y Zero?-pregunta buscando a Zero con la mirada.

-Salió al pueblo-responde triste el director ante la actitud indiferente de Yuuki.

-Bien, Kaname, vamos al pueblo-y se va de la oficina.

-Lo siento director, con su permiso-Kaname hace una reverencia y se va tras de Yuuki.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Yuuki?-dice Kaien triste.

* * *

><p>-Nada extraño hasta ahora, creo que puedo estar tranquilo-dice el de ojos amatistas mientras va caminado por las calles del pueblo.<p>

-Jaja, Pao-chan ten cuidado la próxima, casi te muerde ese perro.

-No fue mi culpa, tú lo asustaste y por eso me quiso morder, jaja-las dos van muy contentas, y pasan a lado, pero hacia el lado contrario de Zero.

-Espero no tener que toparme con nadie del clan Kuran.

* * *

><p>-Yuuki, ya esta oscureciendo, debemos regresar a la academia-dice Kaname deteniendo el avance de Yukki.<p>

-No hasta que encuentre a Zero- responde firmemente.

-No Yuuki, regresamos ya y punto-dice enérgicamente.

-¿Me estás negando hacer mi voluntad?-dice retadoramente mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos.

-Yuuki, tranquilízate, no quiero tener que llevarte de regreso a la fuerza.

-No, Kaname, tú no harás nada, yo me quedo hasta encontrar a Zero y no me interesa lo que me digas-se voltea, dándole la espalda a Kaname y comienza a caminar.

-Yuuki-la detiene poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo allá?-dice Pao mirando hacia donde están Kaname y Yuuki.

-¿Entonces, vas a querer este dulce Pao-chan?...¿Pao-chan?-voltea y ve como Pao se va corriendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-ágilmente Yuuki tira al piso a Kaname y él no hace nada por temor a lastimarla, ella se agacha y con una de sus manos aprieta el cuello de Kaname-a mi no me vas a decir lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer.

-Quítale las manos de encima vampiro-dice Pao amenazando a Yuuki con una pistola negra con toques dorados.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-pregunta Yuuki levantándose y mirando a Pao con desagrado.

-Eso no importa, ahora aléjate de él-dice Pao apretando un poco el gatillo de su pistola, entonces Kaname se levanta y baja con cuidado el arma.

-No te preocupes, gracias, pero no me estaba haciendo nada.

-¿Crees que soy tonta para no saber que si te estaba atacando?-dice Pao molesta.

-Mira niña, él es mi novio, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa-Yuuki se voltea y comienza a caminar.

-Estúpida vampira-dice Pao entre dientes.

-Gracias querida dama-Kaname toma la mano de Pao y le da un beso, Pao se sonroja-con tu permiso.

-Emmmm,s..si, no hay de que-Kaname se va a paso rápido para alcanzar a Yuuki, mientras Pao siente un aura de enojo detrás de ella.

-Paaaaaooo-cchhhaann!-dice Ale enojada.

-Dejame te explico, yo...yo.., solo lo quería ayudar.

-Pao-chan, ¿pero en qué estabas pensando?, no debemos armar escándalos, además, todavía no debes enfrentarte a vampiros, ella se ve que es un pura sangre, al igual que el chico que estaba con ella.

-¿A, sí?-dice Pao mirando hacia atrás.

-Si, debes tener cuidado, ppfff, bien creo que deberíamos ya regresar a la academia-dice y después lanza un suspiro.

-Lo siento.

-Esto te costará, 200 lagartijas.

-¿Qué?, pe…pe...pero.

-Nada de pero, ahora vámonos que esta oscureciendo.

-Bien-Las dos se van de regreso en la academia.

* * *

><p>Mientras ya en la academia, un chico alto de cabello color plata esta recargado en un árbol, cerca de la entrada al dormitorio de la Luna.<p>

-Yuuki-dice mientras ve, como Yuuki llega molesta y Kaname caminando con cara de frustración atrás de ella, los ve desaparecer cuando cruzan la entrada-ya no eres tú Yuuki.

-Pe...pero…sensei.

-¿Hmm?-voltea a ver como dos chicas que nunca había visto se dirigen a la entrada del dormitorio de los vampiros.

-Nada de pero, ya dije, eso te pasa por impulsiva Pao-chan.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?-Zero se acerca a ellas, antes de que siguieran su camino, ellas se detienen.

-¿Disculpa?-dice Ale.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-vuelve a preguntar Zero.

-Somos las nuevas alumnas del turno nocturno, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?-dice Ale, mientras su mirada se encuentra con la de Zero, causando que sintiera un pequeño escalofrío.

-No tienen mucha apariencia de ser vampiros-dice Zero, mirando a Ale y luego Pao, regresando su mirada a Ale.

-¿Eso te importa?-pregunta Ale, algo molesta.

-No, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con…los de su clase.

-Valla, lo dices aun sabiendo que tú eres un Nivel E-dice Ale cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Zero arqueando una ceja.

-Yo tengo la habilidad para reconocer a los tipos de vampiros y tú no eres la excepción.

-No deberías usar esa ropa aquí-dice viendo fijamente a Ale.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Ale se sonroja levemente.

-Tienes razón…¿y tu?-dice mirando a Pao.

-¿Yo qué?-dice Pao sorprendida.

-¿Qué hace una niña cómo tu aquí?

-No soy una niña, ¿si?, tengo 16-dice Pao con cara de ¬¬.

-Pues no lo parece-dice Zero en forma burlona.

-Pues tú pareces un viejo gruñón-responde Ale.

-Contigo no estaba hablando-responde Zero.

-A mi me viene valiendo, Pao-chan vámonos-toma a Pao de la mano y la jala para seguir su camino.

-_Esas chicas no me dan confianza, hay algo raro en ellas-_dice mientras ve como entran al dormitorio de la Luna….

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, que les está pareciendo el fic? :D, espero este cap les haya gustado y si no, bueno gracias por pasar un momento a leer mi fic, espero tener pronto el siguiente cap, hasta entonces :D, gracias también por sus reviews, si esk dejan XD, se aceptan reviews tanto buenos como malos (con esto me refiero a si no les gusto o alguna crítica, de preferencia constructiva :)), pero si van a ser malos, por favor sean educados :).<strong>

**salu2 :D.**


	2. Antiguo Cielo

**Las Alas Rotas del Cielo Azul.**

**Konichiwa minna! :D, les presento ya el capítulo 2, espero les guste, gracias a mi amiga ale-chan que participa en la elaboración de este fic :3.**

**Recuerden, los personajes y lugares pertenecientes a Vampire Knight, son propiedad de Hino Matsuri, disfruten el cap x3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Antiguo Cielo.<strong>

-Esas chicas no me dan confianza, hay algo raro en ellas-dice mientras ve como entran al dormitorio de la Luna.

Las dos entraron al dormitorio de la Luna encontrándose con varios vampiros pura sangre.

-Valla que chico, ¿quién se cree?-llega reclamando Ale.

-Tranquila ya-le dice Pao.

-¿Huh?-dicen ambas al unísono, mientras todos se les quedan viendo.

-Wooo, valla, miren tenemos nuevas adquisiciones-dice Aidou acercándose y tomando una mano de Ale y una de Pao-¿y quienes son las bellas damas?

-Somos Paola Ivanov y Alejandra Bondarenko y si no te importa-dice Ale zafando su mano.

-Mucho gusto-dice Pao también zafándose de Aidou.

-Aidou déjalas en paz-dice un chico rubio de ojos color verde-no les hables como si fueran objetos.

-Pe…pero…solo les estaba dando la bienvenida-dice Aidou inflando los cachetes.

-Perdónenlo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Ichijo Takuma-se presenta haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-El gusto es nuestro-dice Pao alegremente.

-Yo soy Aidou Hanabusa-dice Aidou empujando a Ichijo para quedar frente a ellas.

-Bienvenidas a la Academia Cross-dice Ichijo golpeando a Aidou.

-Auch!-se queja Aidou.

-Ammm y ¿Quiénes son los demás?-pregunta Pao viendo a los demás.

-Ellos son…-conforme los presenta los va señalando con la mano-Souen Ruka, Shiki Shenri y Toya Rima.

-Es un placer-dicen los anteriormente mencionados al unísono.

-Gracias…igual-dicen Ale y Pao al unísono con gotitas sobre su frente.

-No me importa Kaname-dice una chica de largos cabellos castaño oscuro mientras baja por las escaleras.

-Yuuki, ya no es hora de que andes deambulando por la academia.

-¡Kaname-kun mira, han llegado nuevas alumnas¡-dice Aidou emocionado, Yuuki y Kaname miran hacia donde indica Aidou, y tanto ellos como Pao recuerdan que hace rato se habían encontrado en el pueblo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunta Yuuki acercándose a Pao con furia en su mirada.

-Pues ya ves, desde mañana estudiaremos mi compañera y yo en esta academia-se encoje de hombros.

-¿Cómo es posible que le permitieran la entrada a gentuza como ustedes?-dice respectivamente Yuuki.

-Yuuki, no seas mal educada-le reprime Kaname.

-No te preocupes, sus palabras no nos ofenden en lo absoluto-dice tranquilamente Ale.

-Me voy a mi cuarto-dice Yuuki, dándose la vuelta para regresar por donde vino.

-Yuuki-suspira-Discúlpenla, por favor, es un placer mi nombre es Kuran Kaname, presidente de la clase nocturna-dice con una sonrisa, que hace que ambas se sonrojen.

-Nsotras somos…-no termina Ale por que es interrumpida por Kaname.

-No se molesten, yo previamente me había enterado de su llegada, se sus nombres y quien es quién.

-Ya veo-dice Ale arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno ale-chan, creo que ya deberíamos irnos a descansar-dice Pao aún sonrojada.

-Si, tienes razón, con su permiso, nos retiramos, oyasumi-y las dos se dirigen a la escalera.

-Sus uniformes ya están en su cuarto-dice Ichijo.

-Gracias, oyasumi-responde Pao, y siguen hacia su cuarto.

-Yo también me retiro, oyasumi a todos-dice Kaname.

-Oyasumi-responden todos al unísono.

Ya una vez en su cuarto Ale y Pao lanzan un suspiro al aire.

-Woo, con que así lucen los vampiros pura sangre ¿eh?-dice mientras se recarga sobre la puerta.

-Si, pero no hables muy fuerte-la reprende Ale.

-Upps, lo siento jeje-se rasca la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado, al parecer te estas haciendo de una enemiga-dice Ale algo preocupada.

-Pues…espero se le pase pronto…no tengo intenciones de tener problemas con estas personas….aunque por nuestra misión no me puedo esperar menos.

-Pues en eso tienes razón, pero….al parecer, por como la estaban viendo todos, es alguien importante…hmmm…¿el jefe nos dijo que Kuran tenía una novia cierto?-dice Ale sentándose a un costado de una de las camas.

-Si…su nombre es Kuran Yuuki.

-¿Cómo la llamó él cuando venían bajando?-pregunta Ale frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Pao.

-La llamo…Yuuki-responde sorprendida Pao.

-Demonios, con que ella es, debemos andar con cuidado, no quiero que te haga daño Pao.

-No soy débil, no me pasara nada no se preocupe sens….ale-chan.

-Hmm, bien, ¿huh?-dice Ale levantándose y caminado hacia dos trajes colgados en dos perchas-¿qué es esto?

-Supongo que son los uniformes-dice Pao acercándose a donde Ale.

-No están mal-dice Ale tomando uno de los uniformes blancos con líneas negras que por la talla se dio cuenta que era el suyo y moviéndolo para checarlo.

-Son lindos-dice Pao tomando el suyo y colocándolo frente de ella para ver mas o menos como luce.

-Bueno, yo estoy exhausta, me voy a dormir-dice Ale dejando el uniforme y sacando de uno de los cajones su pijama, se la pone y se acuesta en una de las camas-yo dormiré en esta, ¿no te vas a dormir ya?

-Jeje, si solo que no encontraba mi pijama-dice sacando su pijama y se la pone-listo, bueno oyasumi-dice mientras se acuesta en su respectiva cama y apaga la luz.

-Oyasumi Pao-chan-ambas cierran sus ojos y se quedan dormidas.

-Quiero entrar en la clase nocturna-le dice Zero al director.

-Pe…pero…¿por qué?-dic Kaien completamente sorprendido-acaso…¿estás enfermo?-dice acomodándose sus lentes.

-No-dice Zero con un símbolo de enojo sobre su cabeza-hay algo raro en las nuevas alumnas.

-¿Qué?-dice arqueando una ceja-¿qué quieres decir?

-Tienen algo sospechoso, algo en ellas no me da confianza.

-No seas prejuicioso Zero, además tú eres el prefecto.

-Sé que es muy pronto para dudar de ellas, necesito ver con mis ojos que mis dudas sobre ellas son solo mi imaginación, además puedo estar en ambos turnos-explica Zero.

-Ahhhhh…-dice el director con una cara graciosa-¿no será más bien que quieres estar cerca de Yuuki?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-….-un aura de enojo aparece sobre Zero.

-Bi…bi…bien, pero no puedes sobre esforzarte así que dejarás las clases del turno matutino, tu trabajo como prefecto tendrá que ser sólo para controlar a las chicas antes de que empiecen clases los chicos de la tarde y tomarás clases con ellos, ¿de acuerdo?-dice serio.

-Bien, podre soportarlos.

-Entonces, ve a buscar si hay algún uniforme del turno vespertino de tu talla.

-Si…gracias-dice Zero y se va, el director solo sonríe, él sabe que una parte de su corazón quiere estar con Yuuki.

_-"Woooo!, que gran feria"-dice sorprendida._

_-"Bueno…me dijiste que te gustaba la feria, así que decidí traerte"-se rasca la cabeza sonrojado._

_-"Muchas gracias"-dice sonrojada-"Bueno entonces vamos, subamos a todas las atracciones"-lo toma de la mano y comienzan a correr juntos._

-Hmm-Pao abre los ojos lentamente, suspira y se levanta de su cama, bosteza y camina hacia la puerta de su cuarto, la abre lentamente-parece que todo esta tranquilo-dice después de asomarse ligeramente al corredor, sale y cierra con cuidado la puerta, camina sin hacer ruido, baja las escaleras y piensa-_debe haber una cocina en este lugar-_camina solo un poco y encuentra la cocina, mueva su cabeza para revisar que nadie ande cerca y entra-_mmm, la alacena está algo alta, bueno tengo que alcanzar los vasos-_se levanta de puntitas y logra abrir la puerta de la alacena y toma un vaso-_bien…ahora agua_-toma una jarra de agua que se encuentra sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina-_ahora sí-_dice después de servirse agua en el vaso-_será mejor que regrese a la habitación-_pero una voz masculina la detiene en la entrada de la cocina.

-No deberías estar despierta a esta hora-dice Kaname sentado en un sofá desde la sala.

-Pero necesito esta agua, además usted también está despierto, no veo el motivo por el cual deba reprenderme-dice viéndolo y pensando-_¿desde cuándo está aquí?_

-Por favor no me hables de usted, dime Kaname-se levanta y camina hacia donde está Pao, esta se pone nerviosa.

-De…de acuerdo-dice mientras Kaname llega hasta donde ella se encuentra y se detiene delante de ella.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti-dice Kaname serio.

-Dime-responde nerviosa.

-¿Por qué en el pueblo actuaste como una cazadora?

-_Demonios,_ bueno, en realidad no me gusta ser vampira, trato de actuar como una persona normal, aparte de que en mi familia hay tanto cazadores como vampiros, me han enseñado a defenderme y a no atacar a la gente, pero pude notar varias miradas sobre la señorita que te acompañaba, en cualquier momento se lanzarían sobre ella y la matarían, tampoco me gusta ver morir a un vampiro en frente de mi,_ gran mentira esto último_, así que bueno yo no le iba a hacer daño-dice agachando la mirada.

-Dile Yuuki…con que vienes de una familia así, ya veo, muchas gracias entonces…no era necesario que te arriesgaras.

-No…está bien…de vez en cuando una buena acción no le hace daño a nadie, eso me dice mi madre y mi sensei-dice sonriente.

-Ya veo. Gracias de nuevo y disculpa a Yuuki.

-No hay problema, bueno si me permites me voy a mi cuarto, oyasumi-dice y comienza a caminar hacia la escaleras-deberías tu también irte a dormir ya-y con esto se pierde de la vista de Kaname.

-Oyasumi…

-"¿_Enserio te convertirás en mi sensei?"-pregunta seria._

_-"Por su puesto"-le responde sonriente-"solo que…"._

_-"¿Que…..?"_

_-"Tendrás que adaptarte a mi forma de entrenar, es muy diferente a la que ya estas acostumbrada"._

_-"No hay problema"-dice contenta._

_-"Bien entonces, empezaremos pasado mañana"._

_-"De acuerdo"._

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar en la Academia Cross-dice un profesor mientras todos hacen una reverencia en señas de agradecimiento- como pueden ver tenemos tres alumnos nuevos, sus nombres son Alejandra Bondarenko, Paola Ivanov y Zero Kiryuu sean bienvenidos.

-Muchas gracia profesor-dicen los tres al unísono.

-¿Kaname-kun?-susurra Ichijo.

-¿Qué sucede?-responde en tono quedito.

-¿Qué hace Kiryuu aquí?

-Al parecer empezará a estudiar con nosotros, me informo el director en la mañana.

-Pero él es un Nivel E-dice sorprendido.

-Aun así es un vampiro-dice Kaname con frustración.

-Hmmm.

-_¿Con que Zero estudiará con nosotros?, eso me dará oportunidad de acercarme más a él-_piensa Yuuki.

-Su asiento señor Kiryuu es por allá, y el de ustedes dos señoritas por allá.

Los tres se van a sus respectivos asientos, una vez hecho esto la clase comienza.

-_Así confirmare mis sospechas-_Zero ve de reojo a Ale, mueve su mirada hacia Pao y así durante toda la clase.

-Ale-chan, ¿ya te diste cuenta que el chico de cabello plateado nos está mirando?-dice Pao en un papelito, Ale le contesta.

-Si, lo lleva haciendo toda la clase, esto no es bueno…aparte su mirada ya me incomodó.

-¿Qué hacemos?-le responde Pao.

-Espera…-le renvía el papelito a Pao y de su libreta rompe un pedazo de hoja y comienza a escribir, una vez hecho esto, hace el papelito bolita y se lo avienta a Zero, el profesor estaba de espaldas así que no se dio cuenta, Zero estaba unos asientos más arriba de ellas, el papelito lo golpea en la cabeza.

-¿Huh?-Zero toma el papel y lo lee-deja de mirarnos, ¿quieres?, pervertido-arquea una ceja.

-Ja-se ríe interiormente Ale, una bolita de papel la golpea en la cabeza, Pao lo recoge y ambas lo leen.

-No te sientas tan afortunada-Ale se enoja y escribe en el papel, se lo lanza de nuevo a Zero, pero esta vez él logra detenerlo antes de que lo golpee.

-Metete tu papelito por donde te quepa, pervertido-Zero vuelve a escribir y les avienta el papel.

-Ni siquiera te estaba mirando a ti, no tienes tanta suerte, estaba mirando a tu amiga-ahora ambas escriben y se lo avientan a Zero.

-Pao: acosador, Ale: ¿qué acaso no entendiste lo último que te dije?, ¿eres idiota o qué?- es la respuesta de ambas.

-¿No deberían estar poniendo atención a la clase?-es lo que ahora escribe Zero.

-Pues verás que un idiota, insolente pervertido, no nos deja n-n-responde en el papelito Ale.

-¿Oh enserio?, me gustaría conocerlo, y saber porque tiene gustos tan feos-respuesta de Zero.

-Es alguien muy insignificante, que de seguro lo han rechazado o no ha logrado conseguir novia, por lo que busca ver si logra algo con la gente nueva, de seguro es gay.

-Probablemente, no entiendo que ve en chicas tan sin chiste…de verdad no lo entiendo.

-Pao: deberías mejor tener cuidado con quien te esta echando miradas de odio, acosador pervertido n.n…y búscate un mejor pasatiempo, Ale: si te pagarán por cada mirada de odio que te han echado, serías millonario :OO, P.D de ambas: tus palabras se nos resbalan como agua, tkm las únicas personas que te dirán esto en toda tu vida.

-¿Qué?-Zero voltea a todos lados y varias miradas de odio se posan sobre él, sobretodo las miradas de los dos Kuran, se sorprende al ver a Yuuki, quien al principio lo veía con cariño, pero conforme vio lo que pasaba entre él, Pao y Ale, se enfureció, un aura de furia esta sobre ella, Ale y Pao se ríen en tono bajo…las clases terminaron y Pao y Ale caminaban por los pasillos para regresar al dormitorio de la Luna.

-Jajajaja-se ríe Ale.

-Creo que lo vieron de la misma forma de odio durante todas las clases-dice Pao.

-Se lo tiene merecido-se cruza de brazos.

-Bueno de hecho si-Pao se ríe.

-¿Qué te sucede Yuuki?-pregunta Kaname.

-Esas chicas son odiosas-responde molesta Yuuki, mientras va caminado al lado izquierdo de Kaname.

-No las juzgues sin aun no las conoces.

-No me interesa conocerlas-Yuuki voltea hacia la izquierda y a lo lejos ve pasar caminando a Zero.

-Kaname.

-Dime Yuuki.

-Necesito estar un momento a solas, voy a caminar un poco, tú vete al dormitorio, te veo después-y con esto se va hacia donde había visto a Zero, pero Yuuki no se da cuenta que Kaname también había visto a Zero.

-Bien Yuuki, no tardes-Kaname se queda quieto viendo como Yuuki se va.

-No tardare.

A una cuanta distancia de ahí Zero va caminando fastidiado de tener que haber soportado todo el día a los vampiros.

-Tendré que soportar un tiempo-murmulla Zero.

-Espera Zero-Zero al instante se detiene al reconocer la voz que la habla.

-¿Qué quieres Yuuki?-dice Zero indiferente.

-¿Así es como le hablas a una vieja amiga?-separa enfrente de Zero provocando que este detenga su paso-cuanto tiempo ha pasado Zero…¿cómo has estado?-dice contenta.

-Bien.

-Sigues igual de serio-Yuuki toma el rosto de Zero con una de sus manos y comienza a acariciarlo.

-No Yuuki-Zero toma la mano de Yuuki y la retira de su rostro.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú ahora eres de Kaname.

-Zero, yo también te amo a ti.

-Pero yo a ti ya no.

-Eso no es cierto, anda Zero-se levanta de puntitas y le susurra en los labios-se mi amante-Zero se sorprende y aleja a Yuuki de él.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-pregunta molesto.

-No, te amo y quiero que solo seas mío.

-Te he dicho que yo ya no te amo…estoy interesado en alguien más, alguien quien si merece mi amor, además estoy seguro que lo que sientes por mi es solo capricho.

-¿Crees que te voy a creer?, yo sé que aun me quieres-se acerca seductoramente a Zero.

-Yuuki ya te he dicho que no-aleja de nuevo a Yuuki-Tu ya no me interesas y si, te tengo presente en mi mente, por los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, pero nada más, no creas que caeré en tus juegos-después de decir esto se va dejando a Yuuki furiosa.

-¡NO TE CREO ZERO!-grita con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me interesa si me crees o no, ya te dije, y mejor cuida lo que tienes ahora-y sigue su camino.

-Estúpido Zero, no me rendiré, tu volverás a mí-dice segura y se va hacia los dormitorios.

-Mi dulce Yuuki, solo deseo que no sufras-dice Kaname mientras ve la Luna, se oculto en un árbol para poder espiarlos.

-Te olvidare Yuuki, ya no pienso seguir sufriendo por ti…...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el cap :D, muchas gracias a Kiryuu Mayuki y a vampiresca17 por ser las primeras personas en poner review en mi fic, arigato gozaimasu! TTwTT y respondiendo sus reviews...<strong>

**Kiryuu Mayuki: me alegra k te parezca bonito, XD espero actualizar seguido :3, arigato por tu review :D.**

**vampiresca17:arigato, me alegra k te este gustando :D,sera un placer leer tus fics :D, arigato por tu review.**

**Hasta el sguiente cap salu2 ;D.**


	3. Fiesta de Bienvenida parte I

**Las Alas Rotas del Cielo Azul.**

**KONICHIWA MINNA! ya les presento el cap 3 del fic, espero les guste, ale-chan gracias por tu colaboración en el fic, vuelvo a hablar al finala del cap.**

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecientes a Vampire Knight son propiedad de Hino Matsuri disfruten el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Fiesta de Bienvenida parte I.<strong>

-Te olvidare Yuuki, ya no pienso seguir sufriendo por ti- y continua su camino, mientras que Yuuki entra furiosa al dormitorio y sin si quiera mirar a alguien sube rápidamente a su habitación.

-¿Qué le sucede a Yuuki-sama?-pregunta Aidou mientras carga varias tarjetas entre sus manos.

-No es de nuestra incumbencia-dice un chico de ojos azules y cabello entre rojo y negro

-Shiki tiene razón, mejor no te metas-responde Ichijo

-¡Oyasumi chicas!-dice Aidou alegremente saludándolas con la mano mientras Pao y Ale entran al dormitorio.

-Oyasumi a todos-responde ambas al unísono, Aidou se les acerca rápidamente y les entrega a cada una, una tarjeta de las que estaba cargando.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Ale.

-Es una invitación, haré una fiesta para darles la bienvenida.

-Ahhhh…no es necesario-dice Pao.

-¿Cómo de que no?, hay que recibir a las nuevas y lindas estudiantes como se debe-dice en forma dramática extendiendo su brazo, Pao y Ale con una gotita sobre su frente.

-Gracias…pero de verdad…..-repite Ale.

-La fiesta es el sábado después de clases, así que mañana irán con Rima y Ruka de compras.

-¿No hay problema?-dice Pao volteando a ver a las antes mencionadas.

-No, no se preocupen, Aidou insistió, a parte así nos conoceremos mejor-dice Ruka con los ojos cerrados.

-Bu….bu…eno gracias-dice Ale.

-No hay de que, mañana nos vemos aquí a las 9 a.m.-dice Rima.

-De acuerdo-responde Ale.

-Bueno, bueno, prepárense-y se va Aidou dando saltitos de emoción.

-Que chico tan loco-dice Pao mientras lo ven como se va.

-Y eso que no lo conocen-dice un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color y tez morena-mucho gusto mi nombre es Kain Akatsuki.

-Mucho gusto, bueno escuchaste nuestro nombre durante las clases, ¿no?-dice Ale.

-Si, no se preocupen.

-Oyasumi-dice Kaname entrando al dormitorio con cara triste.

-Oyasumi-contestan todos al unísono, Kaname se va directo a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

-Bueno, creo que ya tengo sueño-dice Pao.

-Yo también, nosotras nos retiramos por hoy, Oyasumi-y ambas se van a su habitación.

-Oyasumi-dice el resto en la sala al unísono.

-Parecen robots-dice Ale mientras ambas entran al cuarto.

-Jajaja, oiga sensei-mirada amenazadora de Ale-ale-chan-Pao traga saliva-que bien que harán una fiesta en nuestro honor, ¿no?-se ríe un poco.

-Pues bueno, ya que, hay que disfrutar y ya-se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno yo ya me quiero dormir-va y se pone su pijama, y se acuesta en su respectiva cama-oyasumi-y rápidamente se duerme.

-Oyasumi Pao-chan-Ale apaga la luz del cuarto y se sienta en el sillón que da hacia la ventana-que hermosa luna.

-Yuuki…-dice Kaname tocando la puerta del cuarto de esta.

-¿Qué quieres Kaname?-dice Yuuki sentada sobre su cama agarrando sus piernas con sus manos.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, pasa-dice y suspira, Kaname entra y cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunta fastidiada.

-Yuuki, ¿qué te he hecho yo para que seas así de cruel conmigo?-se sienta al lado de ella.

-Lo siento-agacha la cabeza, Kaname acaricia su cabello con ternura.

-Aun conservas algo de ti.

-¿Qué?-levanta la cabeza sorprendida.

-Nada…solo quería decirte que pienses bien lo que hagas, no te dejes llevar tanto por tus emociones….oyasumi-se levanta y se retira de la habitación, mientras Yuuki se queda extrañada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-_¿Por qué me dijo eso?_

* * *

><p><em>-"Odio esto"-dice molesta.<em>

_-"Tienes que poner en práctica tus habilidades vampíricas"-dice de manera autoritaria una voz masculina._

_-"Yo no quiero, ¡odio ser mitad vampira¡ ¡y te odio a ti también padre, por tu culpa estamos en esta situación tan terrible¡-grita fuertemente, el hombre abre grande los ojos-¡te odio!"-y con esto último sale de la habitación azotando la puerta._

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día ha comenzado, Ale y Pao se alistan para ir con Rima y Ruka de compras como lo habían acordado ayer.<p>

-Bajemos, ya nos deben estar esperando-dice Ale abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Si.

Ambas bajan y en la entrada del dormitorio se encuentran Rima y Ruka.

-Ohayo-dicen las cuatro al unísono.

-¿Listas?-pregunta Rima.

-Si-contesta Ale, las cuatro salen del dormitorio y de la academia para dirigirse al pueblo mientras van platicando de cosas triviales.

-Ohayo Yuuki-sama-saluda Aidou contento.

-Ohayo-contesta Yuuki con cierto deje de indiferencia.

-Tome-le entrega una de las invitaciones.

-¿Y por qué una fiesta?-pregunta extrañada.

-Es de bienvenida para las nuevas estudiantes-dice nervioso.

-No iré-le devuelve la invitación.

-Vamos, tiene que ir, piense solo en la fiesta, seguro Kaname-kun si irá, no creo que quiera dejarlo solo.

-Lo pensaré-dice pensando en lo que Aidou le dice.

-Bien, con su permiso-Aidou se va en busca de los demás invitados.

-Ale-chan, ese vestido se te ve precioso-dice Pao emocionada.

-Valla que si-responde Rima.

-No estoy segura de llevar este vestido, eso del strapless no me convence del todo-Ale se sonroja.

-Se te ve bien así que lo llevaremos, solo faltabas tú, recorrimos todas las tiendas y ninguno te convencía, este esta muy lindo-Ruka toma el vestido y lo lleva al mostrador.

-Bueno….-suspira rendida.

-Ya se acerca la hora de clases debemos regresar-dice Ruka tomando la bolsa con el vestido, las tres acienten y salen de la tienda de regreso a la academia.

Mientras en la academia….

-Sal de ahí de una buena vez, ¿quieres?-dice Zero molesto mirando hacia un arbusto.

-Valla, me descubriste-sale Aidou del arbusto con cara chibi.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Toma-le avienta una invitación y Zero la atrapa.

-¿Qué es esto?-mira la tarjeta.

-En la invitación dice-se cruza de brazos.

-No gracias-se gira Zero.

-Otro-suspira.

-¿Qué?-se voltea de nuevo hacia Aidou.

-Ve, si por mí fuera no te invitaba, pero el director me dijo que lo hiciera ya que ahora tú también perteneces a la clase nocturna.

-Pero a mí no me interesa ir.

-Es una fiesta de bienvenida para Ale-chan y Pao-chan-dice mientras los ojos se llenan de luz.

-Hmmm,_ esto me podría ayudar_-piensa-esta bien iré-y automáticamente se va.

-Bueno creo que los más difíciles ya están, terminaré de entregar las últimas invitaciones-en ese momento ve a Pao, Ale, Ruka y Rima caminando hacia el dormitorio-konichiwa-se acerca a ellas contento.

-Buenas Aidou-sama-dice alegremente Pao.

-Sin el "sama" por favor-dice tomando las manos de Pao.

-De…acuerdo-dice Pao sorprendida y con cuidado se zafa de Aidou.

-Jeje-se rasca la cabeza-¿y qué tal les fue con las compras?

-Todo bien, las cuatro ya tenemos vestido, aunque a la que más trabajo le costó decidirse fue Ale-chan-responde Ruka.

-Me alegra, bueno, tengo que terminar de entregar invitaciones, de casualidad ¿han visto a Kaname-kun?

-No-responde Rima.

-Bueno de seguro está con el director, me voy, ya deberían cambiarse por que las clases ya van a comenzar-se va dando saltitos.

-Que lindo-dice Pao.

-Si tú lo dices-responde Ruka, las cuatro continúan su camino al dormitorio.

En la oficina del director efectivamente se encuentra Kaname, hablando con él, Aidou toca la puerta y el director le permite la entrada.

-¿Qué sucede Aidou?-pregunta contento el director.

-Perdón la interrupción, pero vengo a entregarle a Kaname-kun su invitación-y al mencionado le entrega la tarjeta.

-¿Invitación?-Kaname la toma y la ve detenidamente.

-Muy bien, iré con gusto-sonríe.

-Bien, he terminado, bueno yo me retiro ya van a empezar las clases.

-Kaname-kun deberías irte con Aidou, después platicamos.

-Bien, con su permiso-se levanta de su silla, ambos se van.

Los alumnos de la clase nocturna se encuentra en la entrada del dormitorio de la Luna, Zero en cambio se encuentra deteniendo a las chicas que están ansiosas por verlos salir, todas gritan y se mueven, pero con una simple mirada de Zero se tranquilizan, en ese momento las puertas del dormitorio se abren permitiendo la salida de los estudiantes, las chicas vuelven a gritar, sobretodo por su idol Aidou, que les lanza besos y sonrisas coquetas.

-_Todo está igual que siempre-_se ríe Yuuki mientras ve a todas la chicas del turno matutino y después a Zero, recordando los tiempos en que ambos eran prefectos.

-Vamos Yuuki, no te detengas-dice un triste Kaname, pero aún sonríe dulcemente a Yuuki, esta le devuelve la sonrisa y continúan caminando.

-¿Entonces esto es todos los días?-pregunta Pao a Akatsuki que va caminando a su lado derecho y a su izquierda Ale.

-Si, esas chicas tienen mucho animo, antes Yuuki y Zero eran los prefectos y detenían a las chicas, al parecer ahora solo queda Kiryuu.

-Por lo que veo es un trabajo arduo-dice Ale mientras van dejando atrás a las alocadas chicas que no dejan de gritar, pero el aura maligna de Zero indica que es hora de retirarse, las chicas con tristeza se van a su dormitorio.

-No puedo creer que esto siga y siga-se queja Zero, rápidamente toma sus cosas y se va tras los vampiros, no sin antes revisar que ninguna chica siga ahí.

* * *

><p>La semana pasa volando y llega el día de la fiesta, todo esta preparado, el jardín del dormitorio esta perfectamente arreglado, Ale y Pao se encuentran en su habitación arreglándose.<p>

-¿Qué tal?-pregunta Ale.

-Se ve muy linda sensei-contesta alegremente Pao.

-Gracias-se sonroja, Ale viste un vestido strapless rosa hasta las rodillas con el escote recto, pulseras plateadas, aretes en forma de gotita también plateados, zapatos de tacón no muy alto negros y con su cabello castaño suelto-tu también te ves muy linda Pao-chan.

-Arigato-sonríe, Pao lleva un vestido de tirantes violeta, con escote en corazón hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, con aretes largos morados, pulseras y zapatos no muy altos de tacón negros, y con su cabello negro suelto.

-Bueno, ya que estamos listas bajemos-responde Ale y las dos bajan hacia el jardín, Aidou se percata de su llegada y dice.

-Bienvenidas chicas, que guapas lucen-se acerca muy feliz, ambas se sonrojan.

-Gracias-responde Pao.

-Oyasumi-dice el resto mientras disfrutan de la fiesta.

-Veo que les esta gustando la fiesta-dice Ale.

-Espero ustedes también se diviertan.

-Oyasumi chicas- se acerca sonriente el director.

-Oyasumi-responden ambas.

Desde una parte algo apartada de la fiesta se encuentra Zero recargado en un árbol, al notar la presencia de las chicas nuevas gira su cabeza para observarlas, pero fija su mirada específicamente a Ale, abre sus ojos y se sonroja un poco.

-_Se ve muy linda-_piensa y poco a poco se acerca hasta donde todos se encuentran.

-¡BIEN PODRIAMOS COMENZAR LA FIESTA CON BAILE, VAMOS ESCOGAN PAREJA!-grita emocionado Aidou, es entonces que empieza la música, Kaname toma a Yuuki y comienzan a bailar, Aidou toma a Ale, ni la deja decirle si sí o no acepta bailar con él.

-¡Oye!-se queja Ale.

-Calla y disfruta-mientras Zero se queda observándolos con algo que no sabe distinguir bien, quería acercarse a Ale, pero Aidou lo arruinó.

-¿Me permites bailar contigo?-dice alegremente Akatsuki, Pao acepta sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa Yuuki?-pregunta Kaname deteniéndose.

-Nada, es solo que me molesta la presencia de esas tipas-responde enojada.

-La fiesta es por ellas, no puedes impedirles estar aquí.

-Pfff-suspira-me voy a sentar un rato-se va dejando a Kaname solo.

-Oye Ale-chan-le susurra Aidou al oído.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta algo molesta Ale.

-Ven un momento-y la jala alejándola del lugar del evento, se meten entre los árboles, para "suerte" de Aidou nadie los ve irse.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-reclama Ale.

-Shhhh- Aidou pone su dedo índice sobre su boca-¿te puedo pedir algo?

-¿Qué?-dice enojada.

-Puedo… ¿beber de tu sangre?-la acorrala contra un árbol.

-¿Estás loco?-golpea a Aidou en la frete para quitarlo.

-Valla que tienes fuerza-se soba.

-No quiero lastimarte así que no digas idioteces-comienza a caminar de regreso a la fiesta, pero Aidou la detiene.

-Anda, por favor, necesito tu sangre-se acerca al cuello de Ale.

-Pero que idiota suelt…-lo quita, pero no puede terminar de hablar porque una voz masculina sale de su escondite.

-Suéltala Hanabusa- Zero separa a Aidou de Ale y se pone delante de ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-se molesta Aidou, mientras Ale se encuentra extrañada.

-No te le vuelvas a acercar y menos para pedirle beber de su sangre-dice retadoramente.

-¿Desde cuándo eres mi protector?-habla Ale.

-Ella es la que me lo tiene que pedir, no tu Kiryuu, además tu no eres nada de ella-se prepara Aidou para atacar.

-Ella es mi novia-contesta Zero, tanto Ale como Aidou abren muy grande los ojos, bastantes sorprendidos, Ale se sonroja como un jitomate.

-Eso…eso no es cierto-responde un desconcertado Aidou.

-A mi no me interesa si me crees, ella es mi novia, así que déjala.

-Ale-chan, ¿eso es cierto?

-_¿Qué demonios…? ¿Quién se cree este imbécil?, pero si digo que no Aidou me seguirá molestando-_suspira-si somos novios-responde calmadamente.

-No puede ser-se sorprende aun más.

-Pero así es Aidou, así que por favor haz lo que te dice Zero.

-Ya escuchaste Hanabusa, ahora vete-Aidou se va triste porque no logra su cometido.

-Pfff-suspira Ale-¿debo agradecer?-voltea a ver a Zero.

-….-Zero toma el rosto de Ale, esta se queda en shock ante el movimiento inesperado del chico.

-¿Ehhh?-es lo único que dice Ale, y se sonroja ante la mirada fija de Zero.

-Bebe mi sangre-dice a manera de orden.

-¿Qué?, ¿Para eso me ayudaste idiota?-se zafa de él, Zero la jala y la acorrala contra un árbol.

-Si de verdad eres vampira, bebe-se desabrocha un botón de su camisa y se abre espacio para exponer su cuello, se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído-anda, demuéstrame que eres vampira-Ale lo aleja.

-¿Por qué te lo tengo que demostrar?-dice molesta-ahora quítate o no respondo.

-Te reto a que lo hagas, si no yo beberé de la tuya-dice amenazante.

-¿Y crees tú que lo voy a permitir?-arquea una ceja-me sorprende tu idiotez-y lo ve directamente a los ojos, por un momento ambos se pierden en sus miradas, Zero comienza a herirse el cuello para dejar fluir la sangre.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces?-dice Ale quitando las manos de Zero para que dejara de herirse, cuando comienza a percibir un exquisito aroma, sus ojos se tornan rojos, de pronto voltea a ver la herida de Zero, este se asombra al ver el cambio en los ojos de Ale, ella abre ligeramente la boca, dejando ver sus colmillos.

-Anda hazlo-invita Zero, Ale trata de controlarse, pero él acerca el rostro de la chica a su cuello-no te resistas.

-No…debo….esto….no…esta…bien-conforme va diciendo estas palabras se acerca más y más a la herida de Zero, abre la boca, lame un poco de la sangre del peli plateado y seguidamente incrusta sus colmillos y comienza a ingerir su sangre, Zero mientras se queda quieto, solo cierra los ojos y piensa.

-_Al parecer si es vampira…pero aún no estoy seguro que sea pura sangre-_pasa sus brazos por la espalda de Ale y la acerca más a él, por impulso la abraza, Ale aprieta la camisa del chico.

-Ya es suficiente-aleja su boca del cuello de Zero sonrojada-perdón-agacha la cabeza.

-No, esta bien-se separa un poco de Ale, la toma de los hombros, puede notar que la boca de la chica está manchada de sangre-así no puedes regresar-acto seguido besa a Ale muy cerca de los labios para quitar la sangre, Ale se sorprende y sonrojada empuja fuertemente a Zero tanto que cae al suelo.

-¿Quién te crees para besarme idiota?-toma a Zero de la camisa y alza su puño para golpearlo, pero inteligentemente Zero, toma los brazos de ella y la gira para quedar encima, la toma de las muñecas para que no escape, entonces Ale patalea, pero no logra nada.

-¿Qué pretendes idiota?-pregunta sonrojada.

-Que te calmes-dice tranquilamente.

-¿Y con esto piensa que me calmare?-dice completamente molesta.

-Ahora es mi turno de beber tu sangre-le susurra muy cerca de los labios.

-No te lo permitiré imbécil-voltea su rostro-_¿por qué me pongo nerviosa?-_aprieta los ojos.

-En ese caso.

-¿Eh?-volta Ale hacia Zero, para su sorpresa él posa un suave beso, Ale abre los ojos sonrojada-_¿por qué no me puedo mover?_-después de unos segundos Zero se separa un poco y se encuentra con la mirada sorprendida de ella.

-Aun queda evidencia-lame un poco el labio inferior de Ale quitando lo último de sangre, ella se encuentra totalmente en shock, la suelta y se pone de pie, le extiende la mano para levantarla, ella se levanta sin su ayuda y abofetea a Zero.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-golpea con fuerza a Zero, y comienza a caminar, él la mira un momento y también comienza a caminar, va a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

* * *

><p>-Akatsuki ya ha esta mucho tiempo con ella-dice Ruka triste.<p>

-Akatsuki…-dice Pao, aun bailando con el mencionado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué no vas con Ruka?-pregunta.

-¿Qué?-se sorprende Akatsuki y se sonroja, Ruka al ver esto, y mal interpretando lo ocurrido sale corriendo del lugar, Pao y Akatsuki se percatan de ello.

-Ve con ella-de Pao soltándolo-sé que la quieres.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?-frunce el ceño.

-Por que soy un caballero y no te dejare sola-responde firmemente.

-No estará sola Akatsuki, ve-responde Kaname parándose detrás de Pao

-¿Qué?-Pao se sorprende.

-Arigato Kaname-kun, Pao-chan con tu premiso-y se va por donde Ruka.

-Oye, no es necesario, deberías estar con la señorita Yuuki-responde con una sonrisa.

-No, está bien, dije que no te quedarías sola y no te dejaré sola-toma con una mano la mano de ella, y con la otra su espalda-si no te importa, ¿podemos bailar?

-Perdona, pero no creo que sea lo correcto, tu tienes novia-se separa de Kaname.

-Te entiendo, pero yo ya no tengo novia-responde sinceramente.

-¿Qué?, no puedo creértelo, puedo notar en tus ojos lo mucho que la amas-Kaname se sorprendo por lo dicho por la chica.

-No en la manera en que tú piensas-la ve directo a los ojos.

-Por favor, ¿no me digas que de un día para otro ese amor cambio o termino?, ¿qué me crees?-se aleja de él molesta-_¿De verdad cree que le creo?, estúpido, muy el presidente, pero es un estúpido-_entra al dormitorio y se sienta en la sala-_¿Por qué me molesta?_

-Perdona-entra Kaname al dormitorio.

-Hmm- Kaname se sienta a su lado.

-Perdona por ofenderte-dice después de unos segundos de silencio.

-No debes actuar así si tienes novia, y aunque me digas que no, aún la amas, con mucha más razón debes comportarte como un caballero con ella y con las demás chicas, no somos objetos ¿si?- se levanta enojada, comienza a caminar pero da un mal paso y cae, pero no por completo Kaname actúa rápido y la atrapa entre sus brazos antes de caerse.

-¿Estas bien?-Pao se sonroja.

-Si, arigato, ya me puedes soltar-pero antes de que pueda hacerlo…

-Kaname, te he estado buscan…¿qué demonios hacen?-se pone furiosa Yuuki, mientras va entrando al dormitorio.

-Yuuki, tranquilízate, no es lo tu crees-dice Kaname soltando a Pao.

-¿Entonces qué es?, ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL KANAME¡- se acerca a él y lo abofetea.

-No es lo que parece-dice Pao tratando de calmar las cosas.

-¡TU CALLATE¡- Intenta darle una cachetada a Pao, pero esta la detiene.

-A mi no me vas a golpear ¿entendiste?-dice de manera amenazante.

-¿De donde viene tanto grito?-se empieza a murmurar.

-¿Qué pasa?-llega Ale y Zero.

-Al parecer esos gritos vienen del dormitorio-dice Shiki.

-¿Y Pao-chan?-la busca desesperada con la mirada-¡Pao-chan¡-al no encontrarla por ahí corre de inmediato hacia el dormitorio.

-Espera, _esos gritos son de Yuuki_- Zero se va tras Ale…...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gusta el cap, ahora contestar reviews XD:<strong>

**vampiresca17: CLARO!, BIENVENIDA AL FIC! :D, tu primer aparición esta cerca :D**

**Arigato por sus reviews, hasta el siguiente cap salu2**


	4. Fiesta de Bienvenida parte II

**Las Alas Rotas del Cielo Azul.**

**Konichiwa minna!, perdon por la demora, pero ya está akí el cap 4 del fic, arigato gozaimasu a ale-chan por su colaboración de est fic, y le damos la bienvenida al fic a vampiresca17, BIENVENIDA! XD, cualquier cosa que te gustaria que cambie sobre el personaje me dices, vale? ;), espero les guste el cap.**

**Ni los personajes y lugares de Vampire Knight me pertenecen son propiedad de Hino Matsuri, disfruten el cap ^^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Fiesta de Bienvenida parte II. <strong>

-Espera, _esos gritos son de Yuuki_- Zero se va tras Ale.

-Yuuki cálmate, no armes un escándalo cuando no ha pasado nada-dice Kaname enojado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, después de como los encontré?-sus ojos se empiezan a poner rojos.

-Ya te dijimos que no paso nada, el solo me detuvo para que no cayera al suelo, solo eso-contesta Pao.

-ESTÚPIDA NIÑA, TU SOLO ME HAS TRAIDO PROBLEMAS, ¿QUÉ?, ¿TE INTERESA MI NOVIO?-Yuuki saca Artemis y amenaza a Pao-TE LO ADVIERTO ALEJATE DE ÉL.

-Como te explico…-saca Pao su pistola y de igual manera amenaza a Yuuki-entre él y yo no paso nada, no me das miedo, y te advierto no me hagas enojar tu no sabes que soy capaz de hacer.

En ese momento entran Ale, Zero y el director.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, Kaname, Yuuki?-pregunta enojado el director, cierran la puerta para que nadie más entre.

-Esto es interesante-dice en forma retadora Yuuki.

-Pao-chan-dice Ale sorprendida.

-Tranquila sensei, yo se defenderme-responde Pao sin dejar de ver a Yuuki.

-¡CAZADORAS!-grita Yuuki, todos en el lugar se sorprenden.

-¿Qué?-dice el director, de repente Ale amenaza a Yuuki con una espada y dice.

-Si fuéramos cazadoras ahora mismo estarías hecha cenizas.

-¿Qué haces?-intenta interponerse Zero pero el director lo detiene.

-No quiero pleitos en mi academia, Yuuki baja tu arma, lo mismo ustedes dos-regaña el director, pasan unos segundos de silencio-¡AHORA!-dice enérgicamente.

-Te salvaste por esta vez niña-las tres bajan sus armas.

-Yuuki ven conmigo-ordena el director, ella obedece y los dos se retiran del dormitorio.

-¿Estas bien Pao-chan?-Ale se acerca a la mencionada.

-Si, gracias, no tienes de que preocuparte-mientras Aidou despide a los invitados, los demás entran al dormitorio.

-Lo siento-se disculpa Kaname con Pao.

-Tu no tuviste la culpa-Pao se va a su cuarto molesta.

-Pao-chan…-se queda pensativa Ale, Kaname sale del dormitorio.

-Ven-Zero jala a Ale y la saca del dormitorio.

Mientras una chica de cabello negro azulado, ojos cafés claros y tez blanca va entrando a la academia.

-Ya extrañaba la academia-mientras va caminando a su dormitorio, el dormitorio de la Luna, ve que Ale y Zero salen de él y alcanza a ver que el patio de este, está adornado.

-¿Una fiesta?- y corre de inmediato a averiguarlo, entra al patio y ve a Aidou sentado en una silla moviendo una copa.

-_¿Aidou?-_se alegra y corre a abrazarlo-¡Aidou!-lo abraza provocando que caiga de la silla al suelo, ella queda encima de él-Hola Aidou, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Me extrañaste? Yo sé que si- sonríe dulcemente, el chico se sonroja como un jitomate y después de unos segundos de analizar lo que acababa de pasar se levanta, ella también se levanta, quedando ambos de frente.

-jejej Yesi-chan-se rasca la cabeza.

-La misma-vuelve a sonreír- jeje lo siento por tirarte, pero oye, ¿por qué hubo aquí una fiesta?-mientras voltea observando el lugar.

-Fue una fiesta de bienvenida para las nuevas estudiantes.

-¿Y cómo es posible que no me esperaras?-se cruza de brazos.

-Pero yo no sabía que vendrías-la abraza-pero me da gusto que estés de vuelta.

-Gracias, a mi también me da gusto volver a verte-corresponde el abrazo.

Una vez lejos del dormitorio de la luna Zero se detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Ale extrañada.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer?

-Nada…¿por qué?, ¿te preocupa esa chica?-se cruza de brazos.

-No, me preocupas tú.

-¿Y yo por qué?-se sorprende.

-Por que eres mi novia.

-¿Desde cuando?-se molesta.

-Desde ahora-la toma del brazo con una mano, la acerca a él, la otra mano la pone en su espalda y la besa apasionadamente. Mientras Ale es tomada por sorpresa se sonroja completamente y abre grande los ojos, pero por una extraña razón para ella corresponde al beso, pasa sus brazos por el cuello del chico acercándolo más a ella y cierra os ojos al igual que Zero.

En tanto en la oficina del director se encuentran este y Yuuki.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así Yuuki?-pregunta seriamente el director.

-Por que encontré a esa niña en los brazos de Kaname-es interrumpida por el sonido de que están tocando la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Director soy Kaname, ¿me permite entrar?

-Pasa.

-Vengo a decirle que entre la nueva estudiante y yo no paso nada, ella iba a caer al suelo y yo detuve su caída-explica serio Kaname.

-¿Así fueron enserio las cosas Kaname?-pregunta el director frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, usted sabe que soy un caballero.

-Hmm-responde Yuuki dándole la espalda a Kaname.

-Los dejare solos para que platiquen-se levanta el director de su asiento y se va de la oficina, después de cerrar la puerta Yuuki se pone de pie y se voltea hacia el chico.

-No se si creerte Kaname-lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-Mira Yuuki, yo ya te explique lo ocurrido, tu me conoces, somos novios, ¿cómo me crees capaz de traicionarte?-se enoja.

-…-agacha la cabeza-siento que esa chica te esta alejando de mi.

-¿Qué?-arque una ceja-la única que me alejó de ti fuiste tu, hasta ahora he sido tolerante y era por que te amaba, pero esto llego a un límite, tu ya no sientes amor por mi, y eso me lo demuestran tus acciones para conmigo.

-¿"Alejó"?, ¿"amaba"?- lo vuelve a ver a los ojos-¿por qué hablas en pasado?

-Lo siento Yuuki, nuestro noviazgo terminó, ya no te amo-dice firmemente.

-¿Qué?-se sorprende-tu no me puedes hacer esto Kaname, yo te amo, y sé que tu nunca me dejarás de amar-lo toma de la camisa con enojo.

-No me amas Yuuki, ya te lo dije tus acciones me lo han demostrado-la aleja de él- desde ahora puedes ir corriendo a los brazos de Zero, quieres que sea tu amante, ¿no?-sus ojos se llenan de enojo.

-Eso…eso no es cierto-se pone nerviosa e impulsivamente besa a Kaname, él se sorprende y la aleja- ¿ves?, yo aun te amo.

-Eso no me dice más que tengo razón, desde este momento nuestra única relación será de hermanos y compañeros de clases, no sabes cuanto lamento haberte convertido en vampira, si no lo hubiera hecho seguirías siendo la Yuuki que un día yo ame-se gira dándole la espalda.

-No Kaname-lo toma de la mano-Lo, lo lamento-comienza a llorar-perdóname, vamos-se acerca más a él-no dejemos de ser novios, te prometo que seré como siempre he sido.

-No, sé que no cambiarás, tus palabras me saben completamente a mentira, ya me has prometido eso muchas veces y sigues igual, yo ya no te amo-se zafa de las manos de Yuuki y se va de la oficina.

-Ou-se queja una chica.

-Lo siento-se disculpa Kaname y continua su camino.

-¿Hmm?,_ ¿qué le pasa?, ni siquiera me miro, ¿de qué me perdí?-_acto seguido toca la puerta de la oficina del director-¿se puede?

-¡LARGO¡-grita Yuuki desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_-¿Yuuki?_-se pregunta y sin pensarlo dos veces abre la puerta y se encuentra con la castaña llorando.

-¡¿Qué no entendiste que largo?¡-vuelve a gritar.

-Oh valla, ¿la gran Yuuki llorando?-dice en tono burlón.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yesenia?-pregunta con desagrado mientras se seca las lágrimas.

-¿Pues que parece que hago aquí?

-Molestarme.

-Además-sonríe.

-¡Lárgate¡

-Jaja, de acuerdo pero no se enoje su alteza, ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-No lo se, ahora vete- apunta hacia la puerta.

-Bien, dejaré que termines de desahogarte, al parecer Kaname terminó contigo, ya era hora, no se como te aguantaba-pone su dedo índice sobre su mejilla.

-¡VETE¡

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-se va de la oficina riéndose.

En el cuarto de Pao y Ale, se encuentra la primera sentada en el sillón que da hacia la ventana.

-Como me hubiera gustado haberla matado de una buena vez-susurra.

* * *

><p>-Espera-Ale se separa de Zero.<p>

-¿Qué?

-Aún no nos conocemos bien y bueno etto-se sonroja Ale.

-Me gustas mucho-le susurra él en el oído.

-Yo…-Ale traga saliva.

-Salgamos primero entonces-responde Zero sonrojándose un poco.

-No creo que seas del tipo al que le vayan bien las citas-dice con sinceridad.

-Tú lo has dicho, no nos conocemos bien, así que no puedes decir eso, tengamos una cita mañana-propone.

-No lo se, esta bien-sonríe mientras piensa-_tal vez aproveche y me deshaga de él, aunque por otro lado….no, no ni se te ocurra pensarlo Alejandra_-sacude su cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?-arque una ceja.

-No nada, bueno-se aleja unos cuantos pasos de él- nos vemos mañana a las 10 am. en la entrada de la academia- y se va corriendo.

-¿Eh?, bien-y se va.

Ale llega a su habitación.

-Hola-saluda alegremente.

-SI hubiera tenido la oportunidad la mataba-se queja Pao.

-Tranquila Pao-chan-se sienta a su lado- yo también quería matarla pero aún no era el momento, debemos ganar su confianza ¿recuerdas?-dice tomando las manos de su amiga-no es bueno que te enojes por ellos-se levanta y comienza a cambiarse.

-Y bueno…¿tu por qué tan alegre?-pregunta sonriente.

-Bueno, ¿vez aquel chico peli plateado?-se sonroja y le comenta todo lo ocurrido a Pao.

-O.O, nuca pensé que tu parte vampírica se activaría, ¿no que eso nunca pasaría?-dice Pao después de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Bueno, sabía que algún día eso podía suceder, tengo que controlarme, yo…yo no me puedo convertir en uno de ellos-aprieta las manos en forma de puños.

-Tranquila…ya verás que eso se solucionará, ahora lo importante, vas a tener una cita con ese chico…Zero-sonríe burlonamente-¿te gusta?-pregunta pícaramente.

-Bueno etto yo….-traga saliva-jejejeje, es bastante atractivo y bueno-empieza a jugar con sus manos-¡no me mires así!- se queja y se avienta a su cama.

-Sensei a mi no me puede engañar, pero recuerde tenemos una misión que cumplir-se pone seria.

-Lo se, no me lo tienes que repetir-se tapa la cara con su almohada.

-Jaja-se ríe.

Después de un rato se duermen, la noche pasa rápido y Ale se levanta a las 8 am. Para alistarse para su cita, mientras Pao aún sigue dormida pero por el ruidero que hace su amiga se despierta.

-¿Sensei?-se talla los ojos.

-Ohayo Pao-chan, lamento despertarte, ya casi me termino de arreglar, tu sigue durmiendo-dice alegremente mientras se maquilla.

-…-se ríe- que se diviertan y pórtense bien-se vuelve a dormir.

-_¿Por qué me pongo así?, ¿por qué me emociono?-_se queda un momento pensativa mientras se ve al espejo, mira su reloj y se da cuenta que ya van a dar las 9 am., toma su bolso y sale de la habitación.

Mientras en la entrada de la academia se encuentra Zero, con unas gotitas de sudor por que va a tener una cita.

-¿Ale?- se pregunta mientras ve que una chica va llegando a donde él se encuentra.

-Ohayo Zero- lo saluda-¿y a donde me llevarás?- se cruza de brazos.

-Pues vamos a desayunar y pasear por el pueblo-dice sonrojado_-se ve muy bien_-se sonroja un poco, Ale va vestida con un short negro, con botas bajas y una blusa ¾ rosa-te ves…muy guapa-se sonroja más y se voltea-bueno vamos.

-Bien-dice y se pone a lado de Zero-vamos-salen los dos de la academia directo al pueblo.

-Y bueno, yo creí que odiabas a los vampiros-dice Ale.

-Los odio-confirma.

-Yo soy un vampiro…-no termina de hablar cuando Zero toma con ambas manos la nuca de la chica, y junta sus labios con los de ella apasionadamente, Ale se sorprende pero corresponde a aquel beso_-¿por qué no me niego?, mas bien me gusta…yo…yo..-_Zero se separa para tomar aire, después de varios minutos que parecieron eternos.

-Me gustas mucho, eso significa que no me interesa que seas vampira, me gustas tal y como eres, yo también tengo parte vampírica, ¿eso te incomoda a ti?-pregunta seductoramente.

-¿Qué…qué soy yo para ti?-lo ve directamente a los ojos sonrojada.

-Lo eres todo-termina y vuelven a unir sus labios en un hermoso beso-_de verdad me gustas-_piensa.

-_Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad._

La mañana avanza y Pao se levanta, se arregla para continuar el día, baja a la sala y se encuentra con la mayoría de los de la clase nocturna y puede notar la presencia de una chica que no había visto hasta ese entonces.

-Ohayo-saluda alegremente.

-Ohayo-dicen los demás al unísono.

-Mucho gusto-se acerca a aquella chica-mi nombre es Paola Ivanov-extiende su mano-_valla, ¿más vampiros?, pues ya qué._

-Mi nombre es Yesenia Yoshida, el gusto es mio-sonríe y toma la mono de Pao en señal de presentación-por cierto me entere de lo ocurrido anoche.

-¿A…si?-se pone seria.

-Tranquila, yo no te regañaré ni mucho menos-mueve su mano negando.

-¿Por qué yo creería eso?-sobre su frente un símbolo de enojo.

-Jeje, bueno, bueno, de ahora en adelante seremos compañeras y espero que también amigas-sonríe.

-Ohayo Pao…-chan-termina de pronunciar tímidamente.

-¿Huh?-voltea la mencionada-Ohayo-se voltea.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-dice.

-…-suspira-de acuerdo Kaname-se voltea y camina a la entrada del dormitorio-luego seguimos hablando Yesenia-chan.

-Yesi-chan-dice dulcemente.

-De acuerdo-sonríe, ella y Kaname salen del dormitorio y se dirigen al jardín trasero de este, una vez que llegan Pao se detiene.

-¿Y bien qué tienes que decirme?

-Quería disculparme de nuevo, no quiero que tengamos problemas-sonríe, Pao se sonroja y gira el rostro.

-No te preocupes, no tengo intención de tener problemas con alguien, empecemos de nuevo,_ no puedo tener problemas si quiero cumplir mi misión_, pero espero actúes mejor esta vez-sonríe dulcemente-_¿por qué sonreí sinceramente?_

-De acuerdo-se sonroja-_que bella sonrisa_-piensa.

Volviendo con Zero y Ale XD.

-Entonces bueno….tu y yo…..-Zero traga saliva.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Ale mientras come su helado.

-Somos novios-se pone nervioso, ella medio se atraganta con el helado.

-_Cierto…_bueno yo etto…si-se sonroja y voltea el rostro.

-Entonces-Zero se acerca a ella, pasa su cabello por detrás de la oreja y besa su mejilla, Ale se sorprende y se sonroja más.

Después del paseo regresan a la academia por la tarde, Ale sube a su cuarto y se encuentra con Pao.

-Hola-saluda alegremente y entra a la habitación.

-Veo que vienes muy contenta-dice Pao pícaramente.

-Jejeje bueno…-le cuenta que ahora ella tiene una relación con Zero.

-¿Segura sensei?-dice Pao.

-Tranquila Pao, esto nos beneficia, nos facilita un poco el trabajo, ¿no crees?- sonríe pero luego entrecierra los ojos algo triste.

-Pues…-.

El fin de semana termina y la semana empieza, Kaname empieza a alejarse un poco de Yuuki y se acerca más a otros estudiantes, en específico a Pao, algo en ella le llamo la atención, al principio ella no se acercaba tanto a él, pero poco a poco se empezaron á convertir en buenos amigos, mientras Ale y Zero se sentaban juntos, hablaban, discutían y de vez en cuando se besaban, pues las clases se los impedía, una chica castaña los observaba con odio en su mirada, estaba decidida a no perder ni a Kaname ni a Zero, pero por mientras se mantenía al margen, para poder idear un plan.

-_Disfruten mientras puedan...ellos volverán a mí_-piensa.

Así pasan dos semanas. El viernes de esta última antes de salir del salón para regresar a los dormitorios Kaname se acerca a Pao, Yuuki ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

-¿Pao-chan?-sonríe.

-¿Si dime?-dice mientras recoge sus cosas, Ale y Zero mientras por su lado, pero Ale vigila de reojo a Pao.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche en el pueblo?

-Etto…_¿qué le digo?-_se pone nerviosa, Kaname sonríe y la ve directamente a los ojos, ella se sonroja y agacha la cabeza-De…de acuerdo.

-Bien te espero en la entrada de la academia en 1 hora-se acerca a su oído y susurra-no te retrases.

-/-y abraza sus cosas contra su pecho-Kaname se separa y se va de ahí, después de eso Pao suspira_-¿Por qué solo me dio una hora?, bueno me tengo que ir a arreglar_-se sonroja.

-Espera un momento-dice Ale a Zero y va corriendo donde su amiga-¿Qué paso Pao-chan?, ¿qué te dijo?

-Me…me….me invitó a cenar-se sonroja, Ale al notar eso sonríe burlonamente.

-¿A con que te dijo eso?, y ¿aceptaste?

-Etto…si…me dijo que nos veíamos en una hora, así que me tengo que ir a arreglar-sale corriendo sonrojada.

-¡Con cuidado¡-grita Ale, su novio se acerca a ella.

-¿Por qué salió huyendo?

-Por que la puse nerviosa.

-¿Y a donde va?

-Tendrá una cena con Kaname-se encoge de hombros.

-Ya veo, bueno-toma a Ale de la cintura y la besa.

Mientras Pao llega a su habitación y se comienza a arreglar, se viste con un vestido hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, atado al cuello, color rojo, aretes del mismo color, zapatos de tacón no muy alto negros y una pulsera plateada, con su cabello suelto.

-_No me debería preocupar tanto por esto, él es un vampiro-_entrecierra los ojos-bueno-toma sus cosas y sale de la habitación, baja a la sala y se encuentra con su nueva amiga Yesenia.

-¿A dónde Pao-chan?-pregunta pícaramente Yesi.

-Voy…voy a salir-se sonroja, mientras desde un sofá la mira Yuuki.

-¿Y con quién?

-Con…con Kaname-se sonroja más.

-¡Oh woo¡-se alegra-que bien, entonces no te entretengo que te diviertas-y voltea a ver burlonamente a Yuuki, está se controla y tranquilamente sube a su habitación.

-Bueno me voy, oyasumi-sale del dormitorio.

Una vez en su habitación Yuuki comienza a derramar lágrimas.

-Lo hace para darme celos, si es por eso, el aun me ama, yo lo se, pero ya no me ha hablado mucho, idiota Kaname, tu volverás conmigo y tu también Zero, solo quieren que me encele-dice.

Pao llegas hasta donde Kaname.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí-dice alegre.

-Te dije que no tardaras-toma la mono de Pao y la besa, está se sonroja.

-Lo…siento.

-No te preocupes, vamos.

Se van y llegan a un elegante restaurante, toma una mesa, Kaname le ofrece el asiento a Pao y después se sienta él.

-¿Esto está bien? digo, somos vampiros-dice en tono bajo Pao.

-No te preocupes nadie sabe-sonríe.

Ambos ordenan y comienzan a comer, mientras platican amenamente…así pasan dos horas y terminan de cenar, paga Kaname y se van del restaurante, mientras regresan a la academia caminando.

-Esta muy bien iluminado-dice Pao.

-Soy un caballero no te llevaría por un lugar oscuro, debo proteger a mi bella acompañante.

-Gracias-sonríe, Llegan a la academia y ya dentro de ella.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo por la cena.

-No hay de que-sonríe-te tengo que decir algo.

-¿Qué?-se sorprende, acto seguido Kaname la acorrala contra la pared y acerca su rostro al de ella-¿qué haces?-se sonroja.

-Yo se la verdad.

-¿Qué?-se sorprende-¿de qué hablas?-lo aleja.

-Sé que no eres vampira-se vuelve a acercar.

-Eso no es cierto…-gira su rostro.

-Pero no me importa, te quiero-se acerca a su oído y le susurra-alguien como yo sería feliz si alguien como tú estuviera a mi lado-Pao se sonroja.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?-lo aleja un poco de ella.

-¿Por qué te mentiría?-la mira seriamente a los ojos, Pao agacha la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de Yuuki?-entrecierra los ojos_-¿por qué me duele pensar que aún la quiera?_

-Ya te había dicho que el único cariño que le tengo a Yuuki y nuestra única relación es de hermanos.

-Yo..yo- lo mira a los ojos-Kaname…-susurra mientras él mencionado acerca su rostro al de ella, ambos cierran sus ojos mientras él uno sus labios con los de la chica en un dulce y bello beso que dura varios minutos, se separan poco a poco para tomar aire, Pao poco a poco abre sus ojos muy sonrojada y se encuentra con la mirada tierna de Kaname.

-Mi pequeña Pao-chan-la abraza, ella corresponde al abrazo-quiero que seamos más que amigos.

-¿Qué?-se sorprende y se separa para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, él hace lo mismo y vuelve a acercar su rostro al de ella.

-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-acaricia su cabello.

-Yo…-Kaname la vuelve a besar, un dulce beso, ambos olvidan todo a su alrededor, solo se concentran en el hermoso momento, después de unos minutos se vuelven a separar- No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado K-kun-dice Pao.

-¿Qué?-Kaname se sorprende, Pao reacciona y se separa bruscamente de él, pone sus manos sobre su boca.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back.<em>

_-"Hola"-saluda alegremente, él gira su rostro sorprendido-"¿qué haces aquí sólo?, es peligroso"-se acerca al chico._

_-"Tampoco deberías estar aquí"-contesta el chico._

_-"Hmm"-hace cara chibi-"¿qué no sabes que por aquí hay vampiros?"_

_-"Yo soy uno"-contesta con sinceridad sin mirarla, después de uno segundos de silencio él vuelve a hablar-"¿por qué no huyes de mí?"-se levanta._

_-"¿Debería?".-él se sorprende, y la mira._

_-"No"- sonríe._

_-"¿Ves?, sabes yo ya te he visto antes y sé que no atacas a los humanos"-dice tranquilamente._

_-"Yo no tengo intención de herir a alguien"-dice seriamente._

_-"Lo se"._

_-"Me sorprende la seguridad con la que afirmas eso"-la ve directamente a los ojos._

_-"Bueno etto"-juega con sus manos-"yo no creo que todos los vampiros sean malos"._

_-"Gracias, gracias por no temerme"-acaricia el cabello de ella con ternura._

_-"Podemos ser amigos"-sonríe._

_-"Eso me gustaría"-sonríe también._

_-"Entonces desde el principio"-extiende la mano-"mi nombre es Paola, vas tú"._

_-"Dime K-kun"-toma la mono de la chica y la besa, está se sonroja._

_Fin Flash Back._

* * *

><p>-Lo siento yo…yo- sus ojos se comienzan a humedecer, así que sin decir nada más se va corriendo.<p>

-Me…me llamo ¿K-kun?, no, no puede ser- se sorprende y se recarga en la pared.

-_Lo llame K-kun, ¿por qué?-_continua corriendo y las lágrimas empiezan a salir-_¿por qué?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el cap :D, jajaja sufre Yuuki! muajajajajajjaja XDXD, gracias por sus reviews, ahora a contestar XD:<strong>

**vampiresca17:denada ^^ espero te guste como kedo tu nombre :D.**

**Lady zafir: gracias :D, me alegra que te este gustando ^^, gracias por tu review.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap salu2 ;).**


	5. Reencuentro y el Inicio de un Problema M

**Las Alas Rotas del Cielo Azul.**

**KONICHIWA MINNA! GOMEN NE POR LA TARDANZA EN SUBIR EL CAP 5, pero ya esta akí XD, espero les guste, hay OC en cuanto a la historia real de VK, sufre Yuuki! :D muajajajaajaj XD.**

**Ni los personajes ni lugares pertenecientes a Vampire Knight me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hino Matsuri, disfruten el cap :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Reencuentro y el Inicio de Un Problema Mayor.<strong>

-Lo llame K-kun, ¿por qué?-continua corriendo y las lágrimas empiezan a salir-¿por qué?

-No puede ser que me llamara así,….¿será qué?-se pone derecho-tengo que averiguarlo-y se va por donde Pao.

Mientras ella llega al dormitorio, prefiere no entrar y encontrarse con todos y que le empiecen a preguntar por su estado, así que se va al patio trasero de este, Kaname llega y entra, busca con desesperación.

-¿Kaname?-pregunta Ale, mientras se acerca al mencionado.

-¿Has visto a Pao-chan?-pregunta con inquietud.

-No aún no ha regresado, creí que estaba contigo, ¿no llego a su cita?-dice con preocupación.

-No, si llego-agacha la cabeza y se retira del lugar.

-Hmmm-se queda pensativa.

-Tranquila Ale-chan-dice Yesi-de seguro Kaname la beso y se hecho a correr de lo apenada que se ha de haber puesto-dice con cara =3=.

-Puede ser-sonríe burlonamente mientras se imagina la escena chibi.

Kaname se va al patio trasero del dormitorio, voltea para todos lados y encuentra a Pao sentada en una banca debajo de un árbol, suspira, y se acerca a ella caminando tranquilamente.

-_Perdóname Kaname, perdóname K-kun-_sigue llorando.

-Pao-chan-llega hasta donde Pao y se detiene-estaba preocupado por ti.

-Lo siento-se levanta rápidamente-yo…yo…no quería…yo- comienza a caminar pero Kaname la detiene-por favor suéltame-pide mientras las lágrimas no dejan de brotar.

-¿Por qué?, Pao-chan...si soy yo-Pao se sorprende.

Yuuki va caminando por ahí y nota aquella escena, se oculta detrás de un árbol y se asoma poco para ver que es lo que sucede.

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?

-Yo soy K-kun-la suelta.

-¿Y eso qué?, tu no eres el único K-kun del mundo-las lágrimas dejan de salir.

-Lo se pero, hace mucho tiempo yo conocí a una pequeña niña a la que le dije me llamara K-kun, aquella niña se llamaba Paola-dice con nostalgia.

-No, no puede ser, si…sí K-kun murió-aprieta los ojos mientras se le quiebra la voz, Kaname la toma de los hombros y le pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabes qué él murió?-la ve directo a los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back.<em>

_-"Pao-chan, prométeme que si me llegase a pasar algo tu te olvidarás de mi y vivirás tu vida como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido"-dice seriamente._

_-"¿Qué?, ¿por qué quieres que te prometa eso?"-se sorprende._

_-"Sabes que soy un vampiro y sabes que hay cazadores de mi especie, ellos posiblemente me encuentren y…me maten"- agacha la mirada._

_-"NO DIGAS ESO"-dice molesta-"en…en ese caso, conviérteme en vampira"-lo mira con el ceño fruncido._

_-"Pao-chan"-sonríe-"eso es imposible"._

_-"¿Por qué?, tu me puedes convertir en vampira, además"-se sonroja-"yo, yo quiero estar contigo K-kun"-juega con sus manos._

_-"Te amo"-la toma entre sus brazos y le da un dulce beso, ella se sorprende y abre grande los ojos, después de unos minutos se separa-"por eso no quiero que por mí pases por el sufrimiento que yo"._

_-"Entonces no me digas que me amas, yo seré feliz a tu lado, no me importa lo demás, podemos superar cualquier problema"-sonríe con dulzura._

_-"Porque te amo quiero protegerte, así que por favor prométemelo"-sonríe._

_-"Tu también promete lo mismo"-lo mira con seriedad._

_-"Eso será imposible para mí de cumplir"-cierra los ojos._

_-"Yo también te amo"-dice sonrojada._

_-"¿Qué?-abre los ojos._

_-"Lo que oíste, por eso…te dije que quiero estar a tu lado, pero si tu no me prometes lo mismo, entonces yo no te lo prometo"-se entristece._

_-"Esta bien…lo prometo"-la abraza, mientras ambos piensan._

_-"Perdóneme, pero eso nunca lo podré cumplir"._

_-"K-kun, no ha llegado, me pregunto ¿por qué se habrá retrasado?"-se sienta en el pasto, así pasan 4 horas-"No vendrá"-se entristece, resignada se levanta y se va a su casa a paso lento esperando alguna señal de él._

_Llega a su casa, y es recibida por sus padres._

_-"Ya llegue"-dice sin ganas._

_-"Te esperábamos"-dice seriamente, ella lo mira y con fastidio pregunta._

_-"¿Qué pasa?"_

_-"No podemos creer que tuvieras una relación con un vampiro"-dicen con furia._

_-"¿Y…ustedes cómo saben?"-se sorprende._

_-"Algún día nos teníamos que enterar"._

_-"Bueno sí, ¿y qué?"-se enoja._

_-"Pero ya no lo volverás a ver, acabamos de ver como los cazadores lo mataron"._

_-"¿Qué?"-no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar-"eso…eso no pude ser"._

_-"Si, ese chico al que llamabas K-kun"._

_-"No es cierto…¿y si al que vieron fue a otro vampiro?-pregunta con algo de esperanza._

_-"No, ya lo habíamos visto antes, era un chico castaño de ojos rojos"._

_-"NO, NO ES CIERTO, USTEDES SOLO ME LO DICEN PARA HACERME SUFRIR, ¿CÓMO ME PUDEN DECIR ESO?, K-KUN NO ESTÁ MUERTO"-dice con voz alzada, y algunas lágrimas tratando de salir._

_-"Y entonces, ¿por qué no llegó a su cita de hoy?"_

_-"…."-se sorprende-"de seguro él sabía que lo estaban buscando y por eso tuvo que irse"-las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas._

_-"No, por qué lo mataron los cazadores, su propia familia lo entregó, ¿entiendes?, por fin se deshicieron de ese maldito vampiro que solo te ha traído problemas"._

_-"NO, NO ES CIERTO"-corre a las escaleras-"ES MI MEJOR AMIGO, YO ERA MUY FELIZ GRACIAS A ÉL"-se va llorando._

_-"No, no es cierto, K-kun esta vivo, ellos lo dice para hacerme sufrir"-cierra la puerta de su cuarto y se sienta en el suelo recargada en esta._

* * *

><p><em>-"Llevo 1 semana esperando que aparezca, pero ni una señal de él…no quiero creer lo que me dijeron, así que K-kun, por favor ven…."-dice con tristeza, después pasa otra semana y sus padres lo obligan a irse a Rusia.<em>

_Fin Flash Back._

* * *

><p>-Él nunca llego al lugar donde siempre nos veíamos-comenzó a explicar-mis familiares me dijeron que…había muerto, yo no les creí y seguí esperando a que apareciera pero eso no paso, pasaron dos semanas y todas las tardes lo iba a buscar y nada, fue entonces que me mandaron a vivir a Rusia-agacha la cabeza.<p>

-Te contaré lo que después de esas dos semanas paso-explica Kaname.

-¿Eh?-levanta la mirada sorprendida.

_Flash Back._

* * *

><p><em>A unos cuantos días de haberse ido, aparece K-kun y con temor llega a la casa de Paola.<em>

_-"Pao-chan…estoy ansioso por verte de nuevo"-piensa, se detiene un momento en la puerta de la entrada a la casa de su amiga, suspira y toca el timbre, el padre de ella es quien abre._

_-"¿Qué quieres aquí maldito vampiro?"-dice con desagrado._

_-"¿Cómo sabe quién soy yo?"-pregunta con sorpresa._

_-"No creerás que soy un padre desobligado, tengo que estar al pendiente de las personas con las que se relaciona…mas bien relacionaba mi amada hija"-se cruza de brazos y agacha la mirada._

_-¿"Re…lacionaba"?-pregunta temeroso._

_-"Si, por tu culpa mataron a mi hija"-dice enojado tomándolo por la camisa._

_-"Eso…eso no puede ser cierto"-abre grande los ojos y la luz de estos se vas desvaneciendo-"no…"-mira hacia el interior de la casa y se sorprende más al darse cuenta de que en uno de los muros había una gran foto de su amiga y muchas flores alrededor de esta, algunas personas de negro y llorando-"no…por favor…dígame que no es cierto"-algunas lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus ojos mientras regresa su mirada al hombre, que después de las últimas palabras del chico lo suelta._

_-"Si es cierto, todo por tu culpa, la mataron los cazadores por verte con ella, ahora lárgate…si no quieres que te mate…prefiero que vivas con la culpa"-acto seguido cierra la puerta dejando a K-kun en shock._

_-"Pao…chan"-comienza a caminar hacia el bosque, algunas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer, extiende su mano y voltea al cielo-"todo por mi culpa…perdóname…yo nunca podré perdonarme…¿cómo pude hacerte eso?...no valgo nada…perdí a la única persona que realmente he amado…"-comienza a llorar y la lluvia se vuelve más fuerte._

_Fin Flash Back._

* * *

><p>-Me quedé ahí toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente me fui, estuve un tiempo huyendo de los cazadores, hasta que los padres de Yuuki decidieron hacerse cargo de mí-sonríe con ternura, ella lo ve sorprendida-mi amada Pao-chan, estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí a mi lado, ha pasado tanto tiempo-la braza dulcemente, pasan unos segundos de silencio, ella esta completamente sorprendida, pero corresponde al abrazo y las lágrimas nuevamente vuelven a fluir.<p>

-¿K..-kun?...K-kun-lo abraza más fuerte-sabía que estabas vivo, yo nunca perdí la esperanza yo…-es interrumpida por Kaname, este posa su dedo índice en los labios de ella en señal de silencio.

-Te extrañe tanto…te amo-acto seguido la besa en los labios con dulzura, ella corresponde pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para acercarlo más a ella, mientras las lágrimas no dejan de correr tanto en ella como en una chica castaña, que aprieta sus puños.

-_Así que…ya se conocían de tiempo…todo eso ocurrió antes de que Kaname y yo nos conociéramos…así que yo hice que te olvidara estúpida, él es mio, no puedes venir después de tiempo a reclamar lo que ya no es tuyo…te odio maldita niña…te odio-_se fue con cautela de que ellos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, sin mirarlos, llegó al dormitorio y fue directo a su habitación.

-Whhoo otra vez llorando-dijo Yesi después de que Yuuki subió a su cuarto-¿habrá visto a Pao-chan y a Kaname-kun juntos?-se pregunta a sí misma.

Ale se queda pensativa, en ese momento llega Zero y se la lleva de ahí.

-Hmm, ya me quedé sin quien platicar-se queja Yesi.

-¿Y yo qué?-pregunta Aidou, haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?-pregunta Yesi ignorando la actitud de Aidou.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo, pero tu ni caso me haces, así no debes tratar a tus amigos-hace cara chibi.

-Ouu lo siento-lo abraza-pero tu tampoco me has hablado así que no te quejes-se cruza de brazos.

-Esta bien, estamos a mano-la abraza y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla-jijiji-y se va dando saltitos de felicidad sonrojado.

-O…oye-dice ella muy sonrojada y poniendo su mano en la mejilla donde él la beso-je-sonríe feliz.

-Me pregunto...¿qué habrá pasado?-susurra Ale.

-¿De qué?-pregunta Zero.

-No de nada jeje-responde ella, ambos van caminando, él la toma de la mano sin mirarla sonrojado.

-Te preocupa tu amiga…estará bien, está con el tonto de Kuran.

-¿No te cae bien verdad?-sonríe.

-Puedes adivinarlo.

-No, por lo que se ve no es un mal sujeto y al parecer ellos se gustan-pone una cara seria.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No es solo que…esa chica…Yuuki, no me da confianza.

-No te preocupes, ella no es mala.

-Más le vale que no se le ocurra tratar de atacarnos-dice entre dientes, mientras con Kaname y Paola.

-Perdón-dice ella, ambos están sentados en la banca donde la encontró.

-¿De…?-dice Kaname.

-Por haber corrido así…-suspira.

-Ten entiendo-le besa la frente.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?-recarga su cabeza n el pecho de él.

-Dime-la abraza.

-No te separes de mí de nuevo.

-Claro que no me separaré de ti.

Pasan 3 semanas en las que hubo mucha tranquilidad, Pao y Kaname comenzaron una relación de noviazgo, después de haberse reencontrado, todo fluyo normalmente, aparentemente, en la asociación de donde provinieron ellas había mucha duda y preocupación por que no habían mandado ningún informe sobre el avance de la misión.

-Jefe, ¿qué haremos entonces?, no han dado señas de vida.

-No tenemos más opción tu y Daisuke irán a la academia Cross a averiguar que es lo que esta pasando-ordena.

-Si señor-se retira de la oficina-tengo que buscar a Daisuke-camina por los pasillos-disculpa Sakura, ¿has visto a Daisuke?-pregunta a la chica.

-Oh, hola Daichi, él está en el jardín como siempre-responde sonriendo.

-A vale, gracias-se va corriendo donde le indica Sakura, llega al jardín y le habla al chico-¡Diasuke¡, ¡Daisuke¡-el mencionado voltea hacían donde escucha la voz que le habla.

-¿Qué ocurre Daichi?

-El jefe me ha dicho que iremos a la academia Cross-responde seriamente.

-¿Qué, por qué?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Las chicas no han mandado ningún reporte y tampoco han dado señales de vida, por lo que el jefe esta preocupado, alista tus cosas partimos en la tarde.

-De…acuerdo.

-Sensei-dice Pao con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre Pao-chan?-pregunta mientras ambas van caminando por la academia.

-No hemos cumplido con la misión y…tampoco hemos hablado con el jefe en un buen tiempo, deben estar preocupados.

-Tienes razón…mañana le hablaremos…pero aún no debemos contarles que hemos abandonado nuestra misión.

-¿De qué hablan chicas?-dice Yesi contenta detrás de ellas.

-Ayyyyy¡-grita Pao.

-¿Por qué no nos avisas que estás aquí?-se queja Ale.

-Gomen ne-se ríe-no debí escuchar su conversación, bueno no escuche toda…solo algo de una misión que abandonaron.

-Creo que es hora de que lo sepas Yesi-chan-dice Ale-anda vamos a un lugar donde no nos escuchen.

-¿Lo dices por mí?

-No-dice con sarcasmo.

-Je-se ríe ¬¬.

-Bueno vamos-dicho y hecho las tres se van al patio trasero del dormitorio y se sientan en una banquita-ok-suspira-debes saber que…nosotras realmente no somos vampiras pura sangre…bueno yo tengo parte vampírica pero nos soy totalmente un vampiro.

-…-se queda en silencio.

-Lamentamos haberte ocultado la verdad-dice Pao.

-Y entonces…¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunta intrigada.

-Vinimos aquí por una misión que se nos fue encomendada.

-¿Cuál es su misión?

-Nuestra misión era entrar a la academia como estudiantes, hacernos amigas de los vampiros y ya que nos tuvieran confianza.

-¿Qué?

-Matarlos.

-…-se sorprende-eso quiere decir que ustedes son cazadoras-afirma.

-De hecho, si, pero hemos abandonado la misión-responde Pao.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que nos-se sonroja Pao.

-¿Por Kaname y Zero?-sonríe.

-Si-acientan ambas-y por qué hemos hecho amigos que son muy importantes, especialmente tú-responde Pao.

-Les creo, y me alegro que me hayan contado la verdad, les ayudaré en lo que necesiten, pero oigan…¿Zero y Kaname saben?-se sorprende.

-Kaname sabe que no soy vampira…en realidad sabes, ya nos conocíamos des que éramos niños-se sonroja.

-¿Qué?-se exalta.

-Tranquila, bueno es que, yo lo conocí cuando éramos niños y nos hicimos amigos, pero por desgracia nos separamos y no nos volvimos a ver hasta ahora, nunca esperé volverlo a ver.

-O.O, wooo, ¿eso sucedió antes de que él y Yuuki se conocieran?

-Me parece que sí.

-Me alegro que se reencontraran-sonríe dulcemente.

-Gracias-dice Pao igualmente sonriendo.

-Imagínate yo como me sorprendí cuando me enteré.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back.<em>

_-"Sensei"-llega corriendo a la habitación._

_-"Ale-chan"-responde Ale-"¿Qué ocurre Pao-chan?, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Kaname?"-sonríe pícaramente._

_-"Muy bien, ammm somos novios"-se sonroja-"Pero lo más importante, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de K-kun?_

_-"Si"-se sorprende._

_-"Pues resulta que K-kun es Kaname"._

_-"O.O ¡¿Qué?¡"-se sorprende más casi se cae de donde estaba-¿No qué K-kun había muerto?"_

_-"Eso fue lo querían que yo creyera pero no fue así, siempre tuve esperanza de que estuviese vivo, y mira, lo está y lo mejor de todo es que nos volvemos a encontrar, soy muy feliz"-sonríe._

_-"Me alegro mucho por ti Pao-chan"-la abraza._

_-"Gracias sensei"-la braza también._

_-"Ale-chan necia jaja"-le da un zape._

_-"Ou, perdón jaja"._

_Fin Flash Back._

* * *

><p>-Jaja, bueno pero tienen que decirles, no conozco bien a Zero, pero si a Kaname, se que comprenderán.<p>

-Lo sabemos, tenemos que decirles pronto-responde Ale.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas. Calló la noche y se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente, Ale, y Pao salieron a caminar por la academia y con lo que se encontraron las toma totalmente por sorpresa, caminando por ahí pero más lejos de ellas van dos chicos uno de cabello morado oscuro largo sujetado en una coleta que le llega hasta mitad de la espalda con ojos pequeños y profundos de color amarillo y él otro mas bajo que el primero con cabello rojo, corto con fleco que le tapa un ojo, con ojos más grandes y cafés, ambos con el uniforme de los alumnos del turno matutino de la academia.

-Sensei….-llama Pao.

-Son...son Daichi y Daisuke-se detienen sorprendidas-¿Qué…hacen aquí?-el chico de cabello rojo quien es Daisuke siente la mirada y las voltea a ver.

-Ahí están-dice Daisuke…...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el cap, han aparecido dos nuevos personajes :OO, que causará su llegada?, como enfrentarán esta situación Ale y Pao?, pues lo sabran en el siguiente cap XD, gracias por sus reviews, hasta el siguiente cap salu2 :DD.<strong>


	6. Huyendo por Amor

**Las Alas Rotas del Cielo Azul.**

**konichiwa minna! :33, como les va?, he akí ya el cap 6, espero les guste, como siempre agradeciendo la ayuda de Ale-chan! :33 tkm.**

**Ni los personajes ni lugares pertenecientes a Vampire Knight me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hino Matsuri ^^, dsifruten el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Huyendo por Amor<strong>

-Ahí están-dice Daisuke, se voltea hacia Daichi

-Vámonos Pao-chan-se dan media vuelta y regresan rápidamente al dormitorio

-Daichi-llama

-¿Qué sucede?

-Las acabo de ver-voltea hacia donde las había visto

-¿Seguro?

-Si, ahí estaban-señala el lugar-_estoy seguro de haberlas visto_-piensa

Ale y Pao entran al dormitorio, suspiran y se sientan

-Sensei…¿qué haremos?-pregunta Pao preocupada

-No lo se, primero debemos averiguar que hacen aquí

Ya es la hora de salir de los alumnos de la clase nocturna, ambas están nerviosas pero tratan de no demostrarlo

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta Kaname a su novia que aprieta su mano

-No nada-sonríe, las puertas del dormitorio se abren, permitiendo la salida de los alumnos, Zero deteniendo a las chicas que comienzan a gritar, hasta atrás de la fila va Yuuki con cara de poco amigos, al fondo de la muchedumbre están Daichi y Daisuke mirando fijamente a los alumnos, atinan su mirada a Ale y a Pao

-Están vivas-dice Daichi-eso me tranquiliza

-_¿Quiénes serán ellos?-_piensa Yuuki, mientras va caminando-_las observan sólo a ellas_

-Daichi, esa vampira nos observa-dice Daisuke sin verla directamente

-Lo se, ignórala

-_¿Qué está pasando?-_regresa su mirada al frente, al pasar por donde ellos están-_debo averiguarlo-_llegan a los salones y ambas suspiran, las clases inician y terminan normalmente, regresan al dormitorio y ya en su habitación

-Todo el tiempo nos estuvieron vigilando-dice Ale

-Si, es muy incómodo, por qué no simplemente se acercan y nos preguntan que pasa-contesta Pao

-Después de que rechacé a Daichi, no nos hemos vuelto a hablar, ¿por qué habrá venido?-Ale se queda pensativa

-Posiblemente los mandaron de la asociación

-Si, no creo que hayan venido por su cuenta

-De hecho, vinimos de parte de la asociación, pero aprovecho para poder verte-dice Daichi desde la ventana

-¿Qué haces?, ¿cómo llegaste ahí?-dice Ale, mientras ambas están O.O

-Si le pudiesen abrir la puerta a Daisuke…-dice viendo hacia la entrada, Pao se acerca y la abre

-Daisuke, ¿qué haces ahí?-pregunta sorprendida-te cortaste el cabello

-Pao-chan, ¿cómo te va?-pregunta como si nada

-Ya que estoy aquí-dice Daichi acercándose a Ale, la toma de la cintura

-Daichi….-no termina su frase cuando el peli plateado lo separa de ella

-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunta enojado

-Nada que te importe Nivel E-Zero se sorprende

-No te acerques a ella-dice amenazadoramente

-Si no que…-lo dice de igual manera

-Esto-le da un puñetazo en la cara, Daichi cae al suelo con la nariz sangrando

-Zero, no era necesario que lo golpearas-dice Ale tomándolo del hombro

-Te arrepentirás estúpido Nivel E-dice Daisuke, camina hacia Zero

-No, espera, Daisuke

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dice Kaname tomando del saco a Daisuke

-Suéltame-gira su rostro hacia él

-Respondan

-Kaname, ellos…-dice Pao

-Nosotros….-dicen ambos retadoramente, Daichi abraza a Ale por la cintura y Daisuke con una mano toma de la cintura a Pao y con la otra su rostro, ambos de manera seductora-nosotros fuimos sus primeros amantes-el resto se sorprende

-Suéltala-dice Kaname mientras quita a Pao de los brazos de Daisuke, lo mismo hace Zero

-Ellas ahora están con nosotros-dice Zero, él y Kaname las abrazan de manera posesiva

-Eso lo veremos-se miran con odio

-Suéltennos-dice Ale, ella y su amiga se zafan de ellos

-Ya nos hartamos, dejen de pelear-dice Pao

-Esto es entre ellos y nosotros-dice Zero

-Bien entonces, vámonos-dice Ale, Pao asienta con la cabeza y ambas salen de su habitación

-Esperen-dice Kaname, se gira propuesto a seguirlas, pero lo que dice Daisuke lo detiene

-Y no saben lo mucho que lo disfrutamos-dice de manera pervertida, Kaname se regresa y lo golpea

-Un hombre nunca se refiere de esa manera de una dama-dice con cara bastante seria

-Vámonos Kuran, no valen la pena-dice Zero, él y Kaname salen de la habitación

-Que idiotas, nos dejaron aquí solos-dice Daisuke limpiándose la sangre de la boca, ¿estás bien Daichi?-el mencionado sonríe con superioridad

-Ale-san será sólo mía-dice con la cabeza gacha

-Si claro-die Daisuke con indiferencia_-se lo que sientes, me pasa lo mismo con Pao-chan, _aprovechemos que estamos aquí, y busquemos algo que nos de pista de su misión-empiezan a buscar entre sus cosas, mientras Pao y Ale ya fuera del dormitorio se encuentran con Yesi

-Buenas chicas-dice sonriente

-Hola Yesi-chan-dicen desganadas al unísono

-¿Paso algo?-pregunta preocupada

Si-dice Ale, lanzan un suspiro al aire y le empiezan a contar todo a Yesi, mientras caminan por la academia

-Oyasumi, alumnos de la clase diurna-dice Yuuki entrando a la habitación

-¿Y tu quién eres?-dice Daichi

-Mi nombre es Kuran Yuuki-se presenta-es un placer

-¿Qué quieres?-dice con indiferencia

-Lo lamento, escuche el pleito que estaban teniendo con Zero y Kaname-sonríe seductoramente-Daichi-san, Daisuke-san-los mencionados se sonrojan un poco

-No has contestado la pregunta vampira-dice Daisuke

-Oh, cierto-se mueve lenta y seductoramente-necesito su ayuda

-¿Para?-pregunta Daichi

-¿Quieren separar a esas dos de Kaname y Zero?

-…¿esto te beneficiaría?-dice arqueando una ceja

-A los tres querido-dice como no queriendo la cosa

-¿Te interesan esos chicos?-Daichi se acerca a Yuuki

-Por supuesto…entonces-lo acerca a ella jalándolo de la corbata-¿me ayudarán?

-Kuran-llama Zero

-¿Qué sucede kiryuu?-se detiene

-¿Qué opinas de ellos?-lo ve seriamente

-Hmp-se ríe-que no merecen el amor de ninguna de las dos

-Lo mismo pensé-comienza a caminar al lado contrario de Kaname-luchemos por ellas entonces

-Si-responde Kaname, Zero se va

-No duden en decirme si necesitan ayuda-dice Yesi

-Gracias-dice Ale-creo que es hora de regresar-ambas se levantan

-¿No vienes Yesi-chan?-pregunta Pao

-No…tengo que ir a hablar con el director-sonríe

-Bueno, hasta mañana entonces-dice, mientras ambas comienza a caminar de regreso al dormitorio

-Oyasumi-dice mientras la ve irse, un momento después sigue su camino a la oficina del director

-Hola-dice una voz detrás suyo

-¿Tu quién eres?-dice algo asustada-¿qué quieres?, ahhhh aléjate de mí-mueve su manos como defensa

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?-dice Daisuke con cara ¬¬

-Claro, después de que como te apareces ante mí-dice con sarcasmo

-Bueno ese no el punto-se enoja

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta seriamente

-Supongo que sabes por qué, con las que acabas de hablar, están aquí-ella asienta con la cabeza-bien te recomiendo que te alejes de ellas-toma con una mano su rostro y lo acerca al suyo-no quiero tener que herir a una hermosa vampira-ella se sonroja, y lo aleja de ella

-¿Es una amenaza?-dice tranquilamente

-Tómalo como quieras-y se va, ella lo sigue con la mirada, hasta que es interrumpida por un rubio, ojos color turquesa

-¿Quién es él?-la mira con el ceño fruncido

-Aidou-lo voltea a ver-no lo se, ¿por qué me miras así?

-No me agrada, espero no se te acerque-se sonroja

-¿A…re?-se sorprende y sonroja al instante

-Avísame si se te vuelve a acercar, yo lo pongo en su lugar-comienza a caminar

-Espera Aidou-se acerca a él-gracias, siempre eres tan bueno y dulce conmigo-se sonroja

-No es nada Yesi-chan-se voltea para quedar frente a frente-siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte-la braza

-Igual yo Aidou-se separan, sonríe dulcemente, se ven fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada se separa de él-bueno…me tengo que ir-comienza a caminar, pero Aidou la detiene del brazo-Aidou-dice, él la jala para acercarla

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-la ve seriamente

-T…ten…tengo…qu…que ir con el…el director-tartamudea nerviosa

-Aún no terminamos-la braza y acerca su rostro al de ella

-A…Aidou-el chico la besa en los labios, ella sonrojada cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el bello momento, pasan varios segundos de un hermoso beso, se separan-Aidou yo…-se sonroja como un jitomate-me…me tengo que ir-se va corriendo

-Ye…yesi-chan-se ríe

A la mañana siguiente, Ale y Pao se reúnen con Daichi y Daisuke

-¿Por qué los mandó la asociación?-pregunta Ale cruzada de brazos

-Para ver como van con su misión, y para ver si seguían vivas-responde Daisuke

-Pues, ya vieron que seguimos vivas, en cuanto a la misión, estamos progresando favorablemente

-Eso, es bueno, pero por seguridad, deberíamos llevarlas a otro lado, ya que esos dos vampiros quieren más que una simple amistad con ustedes-dice Daichi con una sonrisa macabra

-Nosotras estamos bien aquí, además estamos cerca de ellos-dice Pao

-No nos interesa, ¿que no entienden lo que tratamos de decir?-se acercan a ellas

-Tratan de intimidarnos, ¿eh?-dice Ale segura-¿cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?-dan un paso hacia atrás

-Que vengan con nosotros-dice-si no, no tendremos más opción que matar a sus amados vampiros, ¿creen que no nos daríamos cuenta que abandonaron su misión?-ambas se sorprenden

-¿Hasta cuándo planeaban ocultárselo a la asociación?-dice Daisuke

-Nosotras…-dice Pao

-¡Silencio!-dice Daisuke con voz alzada

-Sensei-dice, ambas fruncen el seño, Ale la voltea a ver y asienta con la cabeza

-De acuerdo, nos vamos con ustedes a cambio de que no toquen a nadie de este lugar

-Bien-dice Diachi-vamos entonces-los cuatro comienzan a caminar, desde un lugar apartado, se encuentra Yuuki observando como se van, mientras sonríe malvadamente

_-Idiotas niñas_-se pone de pie y se retira de ahí, de regreso a los dormitorios

Mientras Zero y Kaname se encuentran extrañados al no encontrar a ninguna de las dos, Zero camina de un lado a otro, mientras Kaname está pensativo sentado en la sala, Yuuki llega al dormitorio

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta fingiendo normalidad

-No nada-dice Zero

-Bueno, por cierto acabo de ver salir a esas dos niñas con los nuevos alumnos de la clase diurna, como se llaman…Daichi y Daisuke-se ríe mentalmente

-¿Qué?-se levanta Kaname poniéndose de pie, Zero detiene su paso

-Sí-se sorprende-acaban de salir, iban agarrados de la mano-hace cara de preocupación, inconscientemente ambos se miran con el ceño fruncido y salen rápidamente del dormitorio, Yuuki se sorprende pero después sonríe con triunfo

-_Lástima que no veré sus caras cuando las vean-piensa_

Mientras los 4 van caminando por el pueblo, ellas al frente

-¿A dónde piensan llevarnos?-pregunta Ale sin detener su paso

-Ya verán-responde Daisuke, lejos de ellos están Kaname y Zero buscándolas agitados por correr de la academia al pueblo

-Kuran-dice Zero al verlos caminando a lo lejos

-¿Los has visto Kiryuu?-pregunta mirando hacia donde él

-Si, vamos-los dos comienzan a correr hacia ellos, Ale y Pao se detienen al verlos venir hacia ellos

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-dice Daichi

-Maldita sea-dice Daisuke

-Sensei…-mira a Ale, ella le sonríe y Pao asienta con la cabeza

-¿A dónde creen que van?-dice Kaname, él y Zero se colocan delante de ellas

-Es algo que a ustedes no les interesa malditos vampiros, no me digan que no saben que las chicas detrás de ustedes son cazadoras-Kaname y Zero se sorprenden

-¿Y eso qué?-dice Zero con una sonrisa de lado, ahora son Daichi y Daisuke los que se sorprenden

-¿No creen que el amor llega de donde menos lo piensan?-dice Kaname, los otros dos los miran con odio, rápidamente sacan sus armas, Daichi una pistola y Daisuke varias dagas y Zero a su Bloody Rose

-Bueno entonces, tendrán que demostrarnos que con ustedes estarán seguras-dice Daichi

-Ja-Zero y Kaname sonríen de lado.

Entonces empiezan a pelear, Zero se va directamente contra Daichi, y Kaname contra Daisuke

-Y tú demuéstrame el por que Ale te eligió de amante-lo golpea en el estómago, Daichi cae un poco, mueve su pierna hacia Zero causando que este caiga al suelo, ambos se disparan y esquivan, pero la bala los rosa a ambos en la mejilla-mejora tu puntería-dice mientras se limpia la mejilla

-Tu también-dice Daichi haciendo lo mismo, mientras Kaname se va contra Daisuke, sus ataques son cuerpo a cuerpo, el otro lo ataca con las dagas, le rasga la ropa, pero no logra dar un tiro efectivo

-Debes ser más veloz, si quieres herirme-dice Kaname, golpeándolo en el rostro, Daisuke mientras cae patea a Kaname en el rostro

-Lamento estropear el rostro que les muestras a esas chicas-dice en tono burlón

-Yo lo lamento más-vuelve a golpearlo, Daisuke lastima con una de sus dagas el brazo de Kaname

Después de un rato de pelea, se detienen los cuatro heridos

-Esperen…-dice Daichi-¿dónde demonios se metieron ellas?-los cuatro se levantan del suelo y las comienzan a buscar

-Desaparecieron-los 4 cuatro caminan hacia lados diferentes para buscarlas, mientras en una parte alejada del pueblo

-¿Aquí nos quedaremos entonces?-dice Pao, mientras ambas entran a una casa abandonada

-Si, siento no haberlos detenido, pero era la mejor opción, así se la pasaran buscándonos y se olvidaran de los vampiros

-Pero…Kaname y Zero nos buscarán también-ambas se miran con tristeza

-Ya habíamos platicado de ello, lo mejor será que nos olviden, si queremos protegerlos debemos hacerlo, así que hay que escribirle la carta a Yesi-chan-dice mirando por la ventana

-No…puede ser que hayan desaparecido-dice Zero, llegando donde Kaname

-¿Las encontraste?-pregunta Kaname

-No, no aparecen y ya está anocheciendo, demonios-golpea con su puño la pared

-Tranquilízate-dice serio y preocupado Kaname-mira esos dos vienen para acá-y efectivamente Daichi y Daisuke llegan donde ellos

-No las hemos encontrado-dice Daichi

-Seguramente regresaron a la academia-dice Daisuke, los 4 se miran y corriendo regresan a la academia.

Ya en esta, las comienzan a buscar, se dividen de nuevo, Kaname llega al dormitorio de la Luna

-Yesi-chan-llama angustiado Kaname

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta sorprendida la mencionada

-¿No has visto a Ale-chan o a Pao-chan?-la toma de los hombros

-No…no han vuelto al dormitorio-la ve con preocupación y sube rápidamente al cuarto de ellas

-Sus cosas siguen aquí, pero….Pao-chan-dice mientras mira con tristeza-_¿dónde están?_

Por regla de la academia ya no pudieron salir de esta, pues ya era muy noche, las buscaron por todos los rincones de la academia, pero no las encuentran, no les queda de otra más que esperar hasta el siguiente día.

-Ya enviamos la carta, ahora a esperar

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro vuelven a salir a buscarlas

-_A sí que desaparecieron esas niñas_-piensa Yuuki mientras los ve irse-_ojalá no regresen_.

-¿De quién será esta carta?-dice Yesi mientras revisa su correo en su cuarto-¿a...re?-se sorprende

Carta.

-Konichiwaa Yesi-chan, esta carta es de parte de Pao y yo, Ale, ¿recuerdas de los sujetos que te platicamos?, pues ellos cambiaron su misión, ahora lo que quieren es separarnos de Kaname y Zero, para quedarse con nosotras, están completamente locos, la situación se nos complicó, consecuencia de haber dejado pasar avisar el hecho de haber abandonado nuestra misión.

Decidimos que lo mejor es alejarnos de ellos para no causarles daño, ni a ellos, ni a nadie de la academia que siempre fueron buenos con nosotras, a pesar de no saber que somos cazadoras, durante nuestra estadía en la Academia. Si pudieras informarles a Kaname y a Zero que ya no volveremos, diles por favor que…nos morimos, diles eso, si saben que seguimos vivas nos buscarán y no queremos causar más daño, aunque parezca drástico, es lo mejor para todos.

Lamentamos haber causado tantos problemas, esperamos que tu relación con Aidou progrese y nunca se separen, no te preocupes por nosotras estamos muy bien, te mandaremos cartas cada vez que podamos.

Cuídate, gracias por ser una gran amiga, nunca cambies, nuestros mejores deseos.

Sayonara.

Fin de la Carta

-…-mira con tristeza la carta, la dobla y la guarda en un cajón-Las extrañaré-sale de su habitación y del dormitorio y comienza a caminar por este hasta que se topa con Zero

-¿Ah?, lo siento-dice sin mirarlo y sigue su camino

-¿Qué te pasa?-dice deteniéndola del brazo

-Bueno, esto, tengo que hablar contigo, Kaname y los otros dos

-¿Sobre qué?-dice arqueando una ceja

-Sobre Pao-chan y Ale-chan-lo mira con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, Zero se sorprende

-¿Qué nos tienes qué decir sobre ellas?-dice alzando un poco la voz

-Junta a los demás y nos vemos en el patio trasero de la academia-se va corriendo

-Espe…-bufa y acto seguido va por los demás

Ya una vez todos reunidos en el lugar dicho por Yesi, le comienzan a cuestionar sobre lo que sobre sobre ellas

-Un conocido que tengo, me dijo que las vio en el pueblo, solo a ellas dos caminando y fueron atacadas por una inmensa manada de Nivel E, salieron por todos lados, acorralándolas, ellas lucharon hasta donde pudieron-comienza a llorar-pero fueron vencidas, y ….-se detiene

-¿Qué?-dice Kaname, mientras los 4 la miran sorprendidos

-Las mataron-llora más, los demás se sorprenden más

-No…no puede ser….no pudieron ser vencidas…ellas eran de los mejores miembros de la asociación, por eso fueron enviadas aquí-dice Daichi mirando hacia el suelo

-¡No puede ser¡-grita Zero con mirada triste

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero la persona que me lo dijo no me mentiría con eso, me dijo que solo encontró su ropa y la quemó

-No…-dice Kaname-te volví a encontrar, no te perderé de nuevo…no de nuevo…no

Los 4 se mantienen dudosos, pero al no encontrar ni una sola pista de ellas en un mes, empiezan a creer

-No soy tan mala actriz-sonríe Yesi, mientras entrega una carta al correo

-Gracias Yesi-chan-dice Pao

-Sabía que podíamos confiar en ella

-¿Hasta cuándo nos quedaremos aquí?-pregunta

-Hasta que veamos que las cosas se calmaron-dice con el ceño fruncido…...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasará ahora?, tomaron la descisión de separarse de sus amados para protegerlos, pero Daichi y Daisuke dejarán las cosas así como estan?, o peor, ¿qué hará Yukki al respecto?, lo sabrán en el siguente cap XD.<strong>

**Salu2, vampiresca17 espero te haya gustado lo k sucedio entre tu y Aidou ;3.**


	7. Atracción parte I

**Las Alas Rotas del Cielo Azul.**

**KONICHIWAAA MINNA! GOMEN NE POR LA TARDANZA! pero no habia tenido tiempo para escribir, espero les guste el cap, está algo más largo k los demás caps, espero copmpense un poco.**

**ESTE CAP TIENE UNA PARTE CON ALGO DE CONTENIDO LEMON (es la primera ves que escribo lemon, espero me haya salido bien, kiza no lo consideren tan así pero yo les aviso xD, hice mi mayor esfuerzo pork kedara esa parte como lemon) espero desfruten el cap.**

**vampiresca17: espero te guste lo k pasa entre tu y Aidou, la parte "lemon" (xD) esta dedicad a ti, a tu pedido ;D.**

**Como siempre arigatou gozaimasu a mi amiga Ale-chan por su ayuda en la elaboración de este fanfic.**

**Ni los lugares ni personajes pertenecientes a Vampire Knight me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hino Matsuri, disfruten el cap :333.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Atracción parte I.<strong>

-Es hora de que nos vayamos Daisuke-dice Daichi desde el patio de la Academia-hemos estado lo suficiente, debemos regresar a la organización-Daisuke afirma con la cabeza.

-Ohayo Kaname-dice Yuuki mientras baja felizmente las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

-Ohayo Yuuki-san-dice Kaname con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Vamos, anímate ya, no puedes estar así para siempre-dice ella molesta acercándose a él.

-No hay razón para sonreír-dice Kaname saliendo del dormitorio.

-Maldita sea, logré que esas malditas niñas se fueran pero ahora Kaname y Zero están serios y tristes todo el tiempo, ya ni hablan con nadie, tengo que hacer algo-dice para sí misma pero no se da cuenta que Aidou la escucha, Yuuki sale del dormitorio.

-Yuuki…-sama-susurra Aidou.

-¡TU¡-dice Yesi asustando a Aidou-jaja me encanta que te asustes-comienza a reír.

-No me asustes así-dice Aidou con lágrimas en forma de cascaditas.

* * *

><p>-Ohayo Kaname-kun-dice el director mientras se encuentra con él.<p>

-Ohayo director-dice sin mirarlo y siguiendo su camino.

-Kaname-kun-dice deteniendo el paso del mencionado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Has visto a Zero?-pregunta preocupado-anoche salió y no ha regresado.

-Lo siento pero no-y sigue su camino.

-Hmmm-se queda pensativo el director.

* * *

><p>-Vámonos Daichi-dice Daisuke jalando del brazo a su compañero, mientras este mira la academia con desprecio, después de unos segundos ambos saltan a un árbol y después fuera de la academia.<p>

Ambos llegan a la organización de donde provinieron y le platican lo ocurrido (lo que les conviene que sepan).

-Eso es imposible, ellas deben estar en algún lugar-dice el jefe alzando un poco la voz-….-se sienta en la silla de su escritorio-Diachi, Disuke.

-Si señor-dicen ambos al unísono.

-Su misión será buscarlas por todo el país, recuerden siempre habrá una pista que nos lleve a nuestro objetivo-dice seria y firmemente el jefe.

-Sí jefe-responden ambos y se retiran de la oficina.

-Demonios, debieron esconderse muy bien-dice Daichi mientras caminan por la organización.

* * *

><p>-Voy por algo de comida, no salgas de la casa-dice Ale desde la entrada de la casa abandonada.<p>

-Si senesei-responde Pao, Ale sonríe un poco y se va.

Un chico peli plateado va caminando por el pueblo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-_¿Por qué se fue? Ale…no me importaba que fueras cazadora yo…yo..te…a…¿ah?-_alza la mirada-¿A…ale?-se sorprende. Mientras una chica de cabello castaño y lentes camina por el pueblo con dos bolsas de comida una en cada mano.

-Hmpp-suspira.

-¡Ale!- escucha el grito de una voz inconfundible para ella.

-Ze...zero-se sorprende y sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a caminar más rápido, no corre por que si no demostraría que es ella y la multitud empieza a cubrirla y perderla a la vista del chico.

-Rayos-se queja Zero caminando entre toda la gente-¡Ale!- sale de toda la multitud y ya no ve a nadie-Estoy seguro…era ella-ve hacia enfrente y resignado regresa por donde vino.

-Ale-chan-dice Pao mientras la mencionada llega corriendo a la casa-¿qué paso?

-Zero me vio, por suerte no me alcanzó-dice dejando las cosas en la pequeña mesa.

-Oh, debemos ser más cuidadosas-dice Pao.

-Si, si no nos encontrarán.

Varios días después...

-Vaya, tuve que quedarme un buen rato a terminar los apuntes, pero pff terminé-dice Yesi mientras camina de regreso al dormitorio.

-Buenas noches preciosa.

-¿Are?-dice girando su cabeza buscando el origen de aquella voz.

-Aquí estoy-dice poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-da un paso hacia atrás.

-Vine a visitarte-dice Daichi tomando con una de sus manos el mentón de Yesi.

-No me toques-se separa de él.

-Escucha-la toma bruscamente del brazo.

Te dije que no me tocaras-dice Yesi lanzando una patada al rostro de Daichi que este esquiva.

-Me agradas, pero escúchame, yo sé que sabes donde están, pero tu amigo nos esta observando así que volveré cuando estés sola así que cuídate, no sabes cuando y donde apareceré- se va.

-Aidou-dice mientras el mencionado se acerca a ella.

-No debo dejarte sola-dice con el ceño fruncido y la voltea a ver.

-Eh…ah…si arigato, no te preocupes, se defenderme-comienza a caminar sonrojada, Aidou sin decir nada va tras de ella.

Llegan al dormitorio y suben a las habitaciones.

-Aidou deja de seguirme- dice deteniéndose en el pasillo.

-No-responde secamente.

-¿Hmm?-dice sorprendida-¿qué te pasa?-le pellizca una mejilla, Aidou toma su mano y la jala y la mete a su habitación junto con él, cierra la puerta-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-se queja.

-…-la acorrala contra un muro, ella recarga sus libros contra su pecho-¿Ya te había dicho lo hermosa que eres?- ella se sorprende y sonroja y acto seguido el la empieza a besar apasionadamente.

-Hmm-gime un poco Yesi, aprieta los ojos y se sonroja mucho, Aidou se separa de ella y pegando más su cuerpo al de ella le dice-te amo Yesi-chan, te deseo- le dice seductoramente y muerde el labio inferior de ella.

-A…aidou-dice ella muy sonrojada-¿en…enserio?

-Totalmente, ya no aguanto, te amo locamente, te necesito-comienza a besar su cuello y ella suelta sus libros, cayendo estos al suelo-me perteneces- dice desabrochando el saco y luego la blusa de Yesi.

-Es…espera Aidou…-dice ella.

-¿Qué acaso tu no sientes lo mismo por mi?-dice Aidou viéndola directamente a los ojos y deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-No es eso, es que es tan repentino…yo…te amo…te amo…pero…Aidou…¿cómo sé que después de esto no me dejarás?-algunas lagrimas quieren salir.

-…-sonrie de lado-sé que mi manera de ser te da a creer eso, pero ninguna chica me importa más que tú, quiero entregarme solo a ti- y continúa desabrochando la blusa de ella.

-Aidou…si no es así…te mataré-dice Yesi y acto seguido ella lo besa, ambos se besan apasionadamente, mientras se comienzan a quitar el uniforme, Aidou la carga y la lleva a la cama, la acuesta y él queda encima con una de sus manos toma la pierna de ella y comienza masajearla y la va recorriendo, ella lo abraza del cuello disfrutando sus caricias. Pasa sus manos por la espalda de ella y desabrocha su bracier, se lo quita completamente y comienza a masajear sus pechos.

-Ahh-gime Yesi mordiendo su labio inferior, él baja sus manos acariciando todo lugar por el cual pasan, llega a sus bragas y lentamente se las quita y él se quita la ultima prenda que le queda.

-Te amo Aidou-dice sonrojada lo tomas del cuello del saco y lo jala de tal manera que ahora es ella quien queda arriba- tienes mucha ropa de sobra- Aidou se sorprende pero sonríe seductoramente mientras Yesi le desabrocha el saco y la camisa y le besa el pecho con dulzura, Aidou se quita completamente el saco y la camisa.

-Falta la mejor parte-susurra Aidou en los labios de Yesi, ella se sonroja.

-Eres un pervertido-dice ella desabrochando el pantalón de él y bajándolo junto con la última prenda que en él queda, el bóxer, ayuda por Aidou.

-Solo contigo…-la besa y regresan al antigua posición, él arriba y ella abajo.

-¿Lista?-le pregunta al oído Aidou.

-S..si-contesta completamente sonrojada, él pone sus manos en las rodillas de ella que se encontraban un poco encorvadas y las separa y con cuidado comienzan el acto sexual.

-mmm-gime mientras encorva más sus piernas.

-ahhh…Yesi-chan-gime de placer Aidou.

Así pasaron la noche mostrándose todo su amor, una noche que no olvidará ninguno.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Aidou-despierta Yesi viendo primero a su Aidou viéndola con ternura mientras la abrazaba, ambos cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos con las sábanas.

-Ohayo hermosa-sonrió como de una manera muy especial para ella.

-Lo hicimos toda la noche-dijo sonrojada pero sonriente.

-Si…-le da un beso en la frente-¿y sabes qué es lo mejor?

-¿Qué?

-Que hoy es sábado, no tendremos que salir.

-Pero…y el desayuno.

-Te puedo comer a ti- dice para luego morder la oreja de ella.

-Bueno pues entonces yo también te puedo comer a ti.

-Eres una traviesa- la besa apasionadamente.

* * *

><p>-No me puedo distraer con nada- dice Zero sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol-¡MALDITA SEA! Alejandra por que te tuviste que ir- pone en su mano en su rostro cerrando los ojos y recuerda que la vio en el pueblo-regresa conmigo, te necesito…-se levantan y se encamina al pueblo.<p>

* * *

><p>-Kaname-dice sonriente Yuuki mientras toma del brazo al mencionado.<p>

-Dime Yuuki-dice con una sonrisa fingida.

-Salgamos, anda es sábado y estoy aburrida-pone cara de perro a medio morir.

-Esta bien Yuuki, trae un suéter que esta algo nublado y vaya a llover.

-De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida-corre a su habitación (al fin logre que aceptara salir conmigo) con una gran sonrisa.

-Hmmp, bueno complazcamos a Yuuki hoy, un día de salida no me afectará creo que me hará bien caminar.

-Listo-llega Yuuki con un suéter en mano, Kaname toma un paraguas y ambos salen en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

><p>-Hmmm.<p>

-¿Qué sucede Ale-chan?-pregunta Pao viendo como su amiga revisa unas cajas.

-Nos hacen falta armas…y algo con que entretenernos…y pronto- deja de checar las cajas.

-Tendremos que salir-sonríe Pao.

-No, mejor tú quédate-la voltea a ver.

-Pero es que estoy aburrida de quedarme aquí, quiero salir, anda, ya pasó mucho tiempo, déjame ir a la biblioteca por libros-hace linda cara.

-Sabes que esa cara no funciona con migo- ¬¬.

-Al menos lo intenté- TTwTT.

-Pero…tienes razón…creo que salir un momento no causará problemas.

-Genial!, si quieres ve tu por las armas y yo voy por libros- se pone pie contenta.

-Iremos juntas-dice firmemente.

-Pero creo que sería más peligroso y nos sabrían identificar si estamos juntas, en cambio si vamos cada quien a un lugar podremos perdernos entre la gente.

-…de acuerdo…anda vamos-se pone de pie y sonríe.

-Bien.

Ambas salen al pueblo.

-Bien, este es un punto neutro, aquí nos encontraremos, ¿de acuerdo?-dice Ale señalando el suelo.

-De acuerdo, ve con cuidado.

-Tú también, si algo pasa…toma un comunicador-le entrega una especie de micrófonos pequeños.

-De acuerdo-lo coloca en su chamarra.

-Vamos pues- cada quien toma un camino diferente hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>-Woo gran biblioteca-entra a la biblioteca del pueblo-bien ahora hmmm que tipo de libros llevare…para empezar unos de romance-sonríe y se encamina hacia la sección de libros deseada.<p>

-Kaname, ¿por qué venimos a una biblioteca?-pregunta algo fastidiada.

-A ti te gusta leer.

-Pero no quería venir aquí, podríamos ir a otro lado.

-Pero…_¿qué?_-ve a lo lejos una silueta muy familiar, la silueta gira y ve ese rostro que tanto adora-_Pao-chan…-_se sorprende y comienza a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?-lo mira extrañada.

-Ahora vuelvo quédate aquí, voy por un libro- le dedica una sonrisa, lo que provoca que Yuuki no lo siga.

-_No pudo ser una ilusión ni una confusión estoy seguro de que es…ella…_-la mira, es ella, su corazón se acelera, sus sentimientos cobran vida de nuevo, su cabello amarrado en una coleta una chamarra negra que realza su figura , unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis rosas, y esa dulce mirada que lo atrapa-Pao…-chan…

-¿Eh?-voltea y ve aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos rojos que ella ama-Ka...kaname…-suelta los libros que carga y comienza a correr, Kaname la sigue, la toma del brazo y la jala hacia él y la abraza-suéltame…_no, no, no suéltame, déjame ir…_te estoy diciendo que me sueltes.

-No…¿Por qué me abandonaste?...¿porqué?-las abraza mas fuerte.

-No, no, por favor…-comienzan las lágrimas a salir y se aferra a él apretando la camisa de Kaname.

-Explícame, después de que nos reencontramos y te vas, ¿por qué?- se separa un poco de ella y la ve con mirada completamente triste.

-Kaname...yo...yo- lo mira-Ka…-no termina de decir su nombre porque él la besa, un beso apasionado lleno de amor- no…-dice tratando de separarse pero Kaname no la deja, la abraza más fuerte.

* * *

><p>-Hmm...ésta arma nos sirve-dice Ale mientras ve el catálogo de arma.<p>

-Bien señorita, ¿Cuáles armas desea?-dice el hombre en el mostrador.

-Veamos…

-Buenos días-saluda el hombre a alguien que acaba de llegar.

-Buenos….¿Ale...jandra?-abre los ojos sorprendido, la mencionada se tensa y no hace ningún movimiento, ella se encuentra de espaldas.

-¿Qué va a llevar?

-¿Eh?-voltea hacia al hombre, en ese instante Ale se gira y sale corriendo de la tienda-¡ESPERA¡-le grita Zero y sale tras de ella.

-_Demonios…espero que Paola ya este en el punto donde quedamos de vernos…_-corra lo más rápido que puede, llega a su destino y se da cuenta que su amiga no ha llegado-hmmp.

-¡Alejandra¡-grita Zero llegando donde ella.

-No-comienza a correr de nuevo.

-Cuidado, esta corriendo en dirección al río.

-¿Eh?-gira su cabeza hacia Zero sin dejar de correr, ve que llega a un barranco-mier….-se detiene justo en la orilla.

-Bien…_¿porqué sigo corriendo?-_comienza a frenarse.

-Zero detente-dice Ale poniendo sus brazos como barrera, Zero se frena completamente quedando muy pegado a Ale-¿qué?-la tierra comienza a quebrarse y ambos caen al agua.

-¡Buah!-sale Ale de el agua.

-Hep-igual Zero.

-Zero eres un idiota-sale del río y comienza a caminar.

-Espera-dice Zero tomándola del brazo-¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?...me debes una explicación, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?, ¿por qué te fuiste?, ¿qué querías probar?-le dice apretándole el brazo.

-Suéltame Zero…no tengo por que decirte nada…yo tengo mis razones-desvía la mirada, Zero se quita la camisa-¿Qué que haces?

-No me gusta traer mi ropa mojada, pero no puedo quitármelo todo…ese no es el punto no te dejare ir hasta que me respondas.

-Estás loco si crees que me voy a quedar.

-No te irás.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Por que haré esto-con cuidado la tira al suelo y se pone sobre ella, sosteniendo sus manos para que no escape.

-No tiene sentido que lo hagas, no conseguirás nada-dice Ale desviando de nuevo la mirada.

-Por favor, ¿querías probarme o algo?, ¿por qué te alejaste de mi?- dice quitándose y sentándose.

-No…no es eso.

-Te…te extrañe-dice un poco sonrojado.

-¿Qué?-lo mira a los ojos.

-Si, te necesite y aun te necesito, no se como he podido sobrevivir, pero no he podido vivir, por que me haces falta tu.

-Te has vuelto un cursi-dice algo sonrojada.

-Lo digo enserio, si no fuera así sabes que no te lo diría-dice sin mirarla.

-Dímelo viéndome a los ojos-ordena.

-Te…te…te-se comienza a sonrojar-te amo- toma el rostro de ella y la besa apasionadamente, ella instantáneamente corresponde.

-NO!, espera-dice Ale separándose de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-trata de besarla de nuevo, pero Ale se pone de pie.

-Yo…por algo me fui…-se hace silencio, Zero se queda admirando la hermosura de la mujer que ama, la ropa mojada marca su figura, su cabello mojado cayendo sobre sus hombros y su bella mirada, mientras ella no puede evitar perderse en los ojos amatistas que la ven con amor y también admirar la figura del torso y los fuertes brazos de su Nivel E.

-…no me importa…yo solo quiero que regreses con migo, solo te necesito a ti.

-Lo siento Zero...pero-lo mira con tristeza, él enojado se pone de pie y la toma de los hombros.

-¿Qué?..¿qué es lo que quieres para quedarte a mi lado?, pensé…pensé que …

-NO-Zero se sorprende-no digas eso, no despiertes de nuevo en mi las ganas de estar contigo, te amo y siempre lo haré pero por algo me fui…y esa fue mi decisión…así que déjame ir- Zero toma su rostro y la vuelve a besar unas lágrimas se escapan de los ojos de ella y poco a poco comienza a corresponderle pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él pasa sus brazos por la espalda de Ale acercándola más a él, el beso comienza a apasionarse más él metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella y comienza a jugar con su luenga, ambos dejándose llevar por aquella caricia que los hace querer más contacto.

-Te amo-Zero empieza a meter sus manos debajo de la playera de ella con delicadeza.

-Es...espera-dice sonrojándose.

-Te deseo…me dejaste tanto tiempo…-continua besándola.

* * *

><p>-Miren lo que tenemos aquí-dice Daichi observando el contenido de una caja- solo a una persona puede pertenecer este collar….-toma el collar y lo mira con el ceño fruncido- con que no se han ido de aquí.<p>

-¿Qué has encontrado Daichi?- dice Daisuke entran a la casa.

-Dime Diasuke…¿a quien pertenece este collar?-se acerca y le ve y hace una sonrisa de lado.

-Bien…iré a ver que los otros dos estén en la Academia.

Se va a la Academia Cross.

* * *

><p>-Ya se tardo Kaname.<p>

-Ka...kaname…yo…esto…yo me fui por algo por favor no me lo hagas más difícil-dice mientras es acorralada por el mencionado contra la pared.

-No te pienso dejar, no de nuevo…¿por qué te fuiste?- acerca su rostro al de ella y Pao sonrojada lo gira.

-So...solo respeta mi decisión-las lágrimas aparecen de nuevo.

-Te amo…no me dejes-dice Kaname tomando el rostro de ella y girándolo para mirarla a los ojos-yo quiero estar contigo…¿por qué tu no?

-Claro que yo quiero estar contigo!, para siempre…pero.

-¿Pero qué?, tu me quieres yo te quiero, ¿cuál es el impedimento?-la besa de nuevo y ella corresponde.

-Ka…-dice Yuuki viendo llegando a donde se encuentra Kaname y ve la escena-¡Kaname!-la escuchan y ambos se separan, corre y toma del brazo a Kaname y empuja a Pao.

-¿Qué te ocurre Yuuki?-dice enojado Kaname zafándose de Yuuki.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?...te largaste, ya no tienes ningún derecho de acercarte a Kaname.

-Cálmate Yuuki…yo fui quien se acercó a ella- Yuuki se sorprende.

-Pero…-dice Yuuki.

-No importa…yo sé que me aleje…lo mejor será que me vaya- dice Pao comienza a caminar.

-Si vete- responde enojada Yuuki.

-No…espera-va tras Pao, Kaname.

-No Kaname-dice Yuuki pero él la ignora.

-Maldita!- aprieta los puños-se suponía que habían desaparecido-esos imbéciles de Daichi y Daisuke no hicieron bien su trabajo.

-Pao-chan espera-corre y se para enfrente de ella deteniendo su paso.

-No Kaname…Yuuki tiene razón yo me fui…y lo hice por algo-se limpia las lágrimas.

-No te lo permitiré…te necesito conmigo entiéndelo- la abraza fuertemente.

-¡¿Crees que yo no te necesito?! YO TE AMO, con toda mi alma- lo abraza con más fuerza.

-Entonces quédate conmigo- le susurra en el oído.

-Pero yo moriré algún día…y tu…te quedarás con tu eterna juventud- se separa de él.

-Pao-chan…yo…pero yo…

-Sé que no me quieres atar a lo que tu tienes que soportar, ¡pero que me va a importar!, mientras te tuviera a ti, no me importaría nada-lo ve a los ojos, Kaname no sabe que responder- y porque te amo me alejaré-comienza a caminar.

-No-la detiene-yo te quiero conmigo, yo...yo…está bien…pero quédate conmigo y conviértete en mi esposa, ella se sorprende.

-¿En...tu…esposa?-comienza a llorar-Kaname…

-Si mi esposa.

-Ella no será tu esposa…-dice Daisuke enojado, ellos se separan.

-Da..Daisuke-dice Pao tomando su comunicador- nee Ale-chan-dice en voz baja.

* * *

><p>-Ze…Zero-dice sonrojada, mientras Zero besa su cuello con pasión, ambos acostados sobre el pasto.<p>

-Te amo-dice él.

-¿Eh?-dice escuchando su comunicador.

-"Ale-chan…problemas".

-Pao-chan que ocurre…espera Zero-dice, ambos se sientan, Zero extrañado.

-"¿Estas con Zero?...bueno el punto es que Daisuke nos encontró".

-Bueno esto, si, pero…¿nos encontró?- enarca una ceja.

-"Si…yo estoy con Kaname…pero Daichi no está con él".

-¿Kaname?

-¿Qué ocurre?-dice Zero.

-Hmm…¿Dónde estás?...por lo menos estás con Kaname para que te proteja pero…no se que planean.

-"En la entrada de la biblioteca del pueblo…no me agrada nada como me está mirando".

-Tranquila vamos para allá.

-"De acuerdo…tengan cuidado"-terminan la conversación y ambos se ponen de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte de nuevo Zero.

-Vamos al pueblo, te explico en el camino el por qué nos fuimos.

-Bien-se pone su camisa y ambos corren hacia el pueblo.

* * *

><p>-¿Y Daichi?-pregunta Pao tomando la mano de Kaname, este se sorprende.<p>

-No te preocupes por él, preocúpate por lo que viene, empezando por matar a este maldito vampiro.

-No lo tocarás-responde Pao frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose en frente de Kaname.

-¿Eso crees?...lo destruiré y entonces tu vendrás conmigo-se acerca a ella y toma su rostro.

-No pongas tu manos sobre ella-dice Kaname apartando a Daisuke de Pao.

-Empieza la cazería-dice Daisuke.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Pao, varios miembros de la organización de donde vienen Ale y Pao los rodean-y hay más rodeando la Academia.

-Noes posible-dice Pao.

-Ellos sabrán defenderse, ya lo hemos hecho, por ahora debo sacarte de aquí-dice Kaname tomando en brazos a Pao y saliendo de ahí y comenzando a correr hacia afuera del pueblo.

-No dejen que escapen-ordena Daisuke, varios se van tras de ellos.

-Demonios, ¿cuánto falta?-se queja Ale.

-Ya no tanto, para que corres tanto- de repente sale de la nada Daichi, ambos se detienen.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-dice Zero poniéndose delante de Ale.

-Vine por Ale-dice acercándose a Ale.

-No te atrevas a tocarla-Zero golpea a Daichi, pero este lo esquiva.

-No me interesa, mejor preocúpate por tus amigos-sonríe de lado.

-¿Qué?-dice Ale-si se atrevieron a hacerle daño a Pao…

-No, no me refiero a ella, ella estará bien, hablo de tus amigos en la Academia.

-¿De que hablas?-dice Zero enojado.

-Deberías imaginártelo-sonríe malévolamente.

-Atacarán la Academia…eso no estaba en el plan de este lugar-responde Ale.

-Tampoco que se enamoraran de vampiros y abandonado su misión.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa.

-Si y también a la asociación.

-Zero, vayámonos-dice Ale ambos comienzan a correr.

-Vayan tras ellos-ordena Daichi, varias personas van tras Ale y Zero.

-Debemos encontrar a Pao y a Kaname y regresar a ayudar en la Academia.

-Esto ya ha pasado no debes preocuparte podrán solos.

-Pero…esto es nuestra culpa no podemos simplemente abandonarlos.

-Por ahora que tu estés bien y a salvo es lo importante-responde Zero.

* * *

><p>-Yuuki, que bueno que estás bien-dice el director abrazándola.<p>

-Si-responde secamente-nos quieren atacar.

-Lo se, pero podremos con ellos-¿no has visto a Kaname y a Zero?

-Kaname se fue…con Paola y Zero seguramente esta con Alejandra.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ocurre director dice Takuma, mientras los estudiantes se reúnen en el patio.

-Todo estará bien.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas?-dice Aidou.

-Son de una asociación que al parecer piensa atacarnos.

-Pero..-dice Yesi.

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré-dice Aidou tomando de la mano a Yesi.

-Y yo a ti-dice dedicándole una sonrisa a su Aidou.

-Bien…estudiantes del turno matutino regresen a sus dormitorios y no salgan de ahí, la clase nocturna se queda aquí-los estudiantes regresan obedeciendo la orden.

-Prepárense Academia Cross…-dicen Daichi y Daisuke...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Espero les haya gustado el cap minna :DD, me gustaron los reeencuentros entre los 4 TTwTT, jojojo y a ver que pasa con lo del atake a la Academia, en el siguiente cap se sab´ra x333, ahhhh y de una vez digo jojojo en el siguiente cap habrá más lemon ;33.<span>**

**Arigatou gozaimasu por sus reviews, hasta el siguiente cap ;33.**


	8. Atracción Parte II

**Las Alas Rotas del Cielo Azul.**

**MINNA-SAN GOMENASAI! ENSERIO GOMEN NE Q.Q, pero hasta ahora tuve oportunidad de terminar el capítulo, lamente haberlos hecho esperar mucho TWT, espero este capítulo compense la espera. Este cap, contiene contenido algo Lemon (no soy muy buena en esto del Lemon xD, pero quedo lindo).**

**Ni los personajes ni los ligares pertenecientes a Vampire Knight son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Hino Matsuri, disfruten el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Atracción parte II.<strong>

-Debemos correr más rápido-dice Ale acelerando el paso.

-Ya se donde podremos ocultarnos-dice Zero girando hacia la derecha corriendo hacia el interior del bosque.

-Espera Zero!-corre tras de él.

* * *

><p>-Ka…name, no es necesario que me cargues, puedo correr-dice sonrojada.<p>

-Eres mi dama, así que debes ser tratada como tal.

-Pero…bueno-

-Eres tan linda-sonríe dulcemente

-jeje-sonrojo-pero…¿A dónde vamos?

-Conozco un buen lugar

* * *

><p>-Daichi-llama Daisuke<p>

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ha iniciado el ataque

-Excelente….

* * *

><p>-¿Qué lugar es este Zero?<p>

-La casa donde yo vivía cuando era niño-dice viendo hacia todos lados recordando

-Oh…_mejor le pregunto luego, ahora no es momento-_entra detrás de él, Zero cierra la puerta-bueno...creo que debería regresar a la Academia

-Espera al menos a que los que nos siguen se sigan de largo-la toma del hombro sin mirarla

-…-suspira-de acuerdo

-No te preocupes estarán bien-frunce el ceño

-Esto es nuestra culpa, si tan solo hubiéramos abandonado la misión, si nos hubiéramos perdido para siempre, no estarían atacando la Academia-dice Ale mientras se encoje de hombros y aprieta sus manos en forma de puños

-Realmente…si vienes de una organización por lo que tengo entendido, no creo que hubiesen detenido su plan contra nuestra Academia

-Ja, me sorprende la tranquilidad con lo que lo dices-lo voltea a ver y Zero gira su rostro y mirada hacia la de ella-te mentí, no te dije quien realmente era yo y cual era mi objetivo

-No me mentiste en que eras una vampira-acaricia el cabello de ella con una expresión seria

-Pero no soy pura sangre-agacha la mirada-y soy una cazadora…que combinación-entonces Zero la abraza fuertemente

-Pero me diste la más grande felicidad que alguien haya podido darme y-ríe-yo soy igual que tú, tengo parte vampírica y soy cazador

-Pero…Zero-él se separa de ella para buscar sus labios para así besarla tiernamente y lo va apasionando. Comienzan a moverse entre la casa, chocando con varias cosas, entonces Zero toma a Ale de la cintura la levanta y ella lo rodea con sus brazos por el cuello y con las piernas por la cintura, la lleva hasta un sofá color verde, la acuesta en el y se recuesta sobre ella

-Te amo…-dicen ambos al unísono al separar sus bocas de su largo y totalmente apasionado beso, Zero se quita la camisa y vuelve a besar a Ale apasionadamente, comienza a besarle el rostro, el cuello y cuando busca los hombros se da cuenta que algo se interpone en su camino, la ropa que ella lleva puesta. Su mirada lo decía todo, Ale sonrojada ante la mirada de lujuria y amor que Zero le concede levanta un poco el torso y se quita la chaqueta y lo abraza invitándolo a seguir y le dice en el oído

-Ahora no pienses en detenerte-dice completamente sonrojada ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Zero

-Hmp-ríe-no pensaba hacerlo-dice seductoramente, Ale lo abraza-pero…-mete sus manos debajo de su playera y comienza a alzarla-tu ropa es una molestia-ella se separa de él y girando su mirada alza los brazos para que Zero le quite la playera, se la quita delicadamente, la deja a un lado y comienza a besar el cuerpo de ella; Ale hace su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos disfrutando las caricias de Zero

-Ahh…te quiero Ale-dice él mientras separa sus labios de la piel de ella y desabrocha su sostén. Después de haberlo hecho a un lado, la toma fuertemente abrazándola mientras la besa apasionadamente, recorriendo su espalda con suavidad. Ale comienza a gemir

-Zero….ahhh…-él pasa una de sus manos hacia el torso de Ale y llega a uno de sus pechos y comienza a masajearlo, mientras ella se retuerce de placer-ahhh….entrelaza los dedos de sus manos en el cabello de él, acercándolo más a ella, mientras Zero besa su pecho.

Ale lo separa de ella, él se sorprende, y acto seguido se gira haciendo que Zero quede debajo y lo besa apasionadamente, él la abraza y recorre de nuevo su espalda llegando hasta el pantalón, Ale hace lo mismo, recorre el pecho y todo el torso de él, se topa con su pantalón y lo desabrocha, sin dejar de besarse ambos bajan el pantalón del otro. Una vez fuera, lo único de ropa que les queda, es la interior baja

-Ahhh…-gime ella al sentir las suaves carias de él en sus piernas, Zero se gira ahora quedando arriba

-Ahh…-ambos gimen al sentir las caricias del otro en su parte íntima justo después de haberse deshecho de lo último de ropa interior. Se detienen un momento para admirarse, como si fuera un hermoso sueño donde ambos se conectan por un instante, después de tanto tiempo, esperando aquel reencuentro. Zero acaricia el rostro de Ale, ella cierra los ojos y toma la mano de Zero, apretándola contra sí. Y por fin ambos se unen, Zero no es alguien delicado, pero en esta ocasión entra en Ale con la mayor delicadeza y ternura que sólo a ella le mostraba, Ale lo abraza por la espalda enterrándole un poco las uñas y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos sonrojada.

-Eres hermosa…-susurra en sus labios, mientras comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, abrazando a Ale, recorriendo su cuerpo y acariciar cada parte de la suave piel de ella

-Ahh…Zero…ahh-gime Ale de placer al sentirlo tan cerca, uniendo sus seres, mostrándose todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, recorre la espalda de Zero de manera que en él provoca placer.

-Ale…ahh…más…-comienza a acelerar el ritmo, Ale lo abraza con fuerza

-Ahhh Zero….ah…ahhh-gime más fuerte enterrando su uñas más fuerte en su espalda-….no…te…detengas…sigue….sigue-dice como puede Ale, al estar tan excitada, baja sus manos hasta la cadera de él y lo empuja hacia ella.

-Ahhh…-gime Zero de placer al sentir como Ale lo atrae a ella, comienza a excitarse más, encorvándose hacia atrás- tú solo sabes cómo hacerlo…-dice mirándola, ella encuentra su mirada y se sonroja al entender lo que quiere decir, se levanta y sin separarse la jala hacia él, Ale ahora es quien comienza a moverse de arriba y hacia abajo

-Ahh…ahhh…ahh-gime Zero al sentir los gráciles movimientos de su amante, la besa apasionadamente, la abraza fuertemente contra su cuerpo, Ale se encorva hacia atrás y Zero besa su cuello, sus hombros y baja a sus pechos besándolos, lamiendo sus pezones y entre sus pechos, mientras con sus manos acaricia su espalda. Con cuidado regresan a su posición y Zero retoma sus movimientos aumentando su velocidad, llegando ambos al clímax de su excitación, el calor que sienten al sentir sus cuerpos tan de cerca, provoca sudor en ambos

-Ahhh

-Ahhh-sus movimientos se aceleran más y masajea sus pechos al compás de sus embestidas, Ale lo abraza por la cadera con las piernas, a la vez que lo acaricia con ellas y con sus manos acaricia sus hombros y brazos

-Ahhhh!...hmmM!-gime y muerde su labio inferior

-Ahhhh…ahh…-las embestidas son más violentas, pero cuida de no lastimarla, solo gemidos de placer, amor y felicidad se escuchan, una embestida más y todo termina.

Zero se recuesta sobre el pecho de Ale, ella acaricia el cabello de él.

-Creo que…nos olvidamos del mundo-dice Ale algo preocupada

-¿Acaso, no te complací? –sonríe seductoramente

-Sabes a que me refiero-se sonroja

-Eso significa que ambos estamos satisfechos, aunque por mí podríamos hacerlo eternamente-hace que ella se sonroje más, la besa apasionadamente, rozando sus lenguas el beso se vuelve más profundo, él comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de Ale

-Espera…Zero-dice entre besos, toma su rostro y lo separa de ella-hmm…-se sonroja-me…gustaría…hmm-se sonroja más

-¿Hm?-la vuelve a besar

-Zero-lo separa de ella de nuevo-me gustaría seguir y seguir con esto…pero recuerda tenemos que terminar con este estúpido ataque a la Academia-lo besa suavemente

-Hmm-se levanta y comienza a tomar su ropa-está bien…pero-la voltea a ver-no hemos terminado esto-sonríe seductoramente y le pasa su ropa a Ale

-Más te vale-dice sonrojada y ambos se visten

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué toda esta gente se encuentra aquí?-dice el director a los que se encuentran en frente de las personas que amenazan la Academia<p>

-Director Cross, sabemos que usted tiene entre sus alumnos a vampiros-dice Daichi

-¿En qué se basan para afirmar esto?-los mira con cara :o

-No nos quiera ver la cara-responde enojado Daisuke

-¿Qué pruebas tienen?-pregunta seriamente Cross

-Entraron dos de nuestros compañeros a esta Academia, ja haciéndose pasar por vampiros, y dos de ellos las sedujeron, y estamos seguros que sus malditos chupa sangre las desean solo por alimento-responde Daichi

-Hmm-frunce el ceño-lo lamento, pero no es verdad lo que dicen

-¿Qué no?-frunce el ceño-todos…-llama a su gente-prepárense-todos comienzan a tomar sus armas

-Esto no tiene sentido

-Estúpidos-se acerca Yuuki con el ceño fruncido

-Yuuki-dice el director-quédate atrás-interfiere el paso de su hija, pero ella no deja de ver con odio a Daichi y a Daisuke

-¿Qué pasa vampira?-dice Daichi-¿te enoja que tu plan no haya resultado?-pregunta con burla

-Imbécil-da un paso pero Cross la detiene

-No caigas en sus provocaciones Yuuki-le dice con seriedad, lo mira un par de segundos y se hace hacia atrás

-Su ataque no tiene razón, ni siquiera están aquí las personas de las que hablan

-Será porque están con sus estudiantes señor Cross

-Hmm, aun así, esto no tiene ningún motivo

-Por supuesto que sí…-la gente comienza a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia la Academia

* * *

><p>-Kaname, ¿qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta Pao entrando al establo de la Academia-¿este es el buen lugar del que hablabas?- =.=U<p>

-Bueno, en realidad tenía varias ideas, pero esta era la más factible-cierra la puerta del establo

-Me sorprende que no haya caballos

-Deben estar resgurdados en otro lugar-sonríe

-Hmm, pero ya que estamos en la Academia, deberíamos ir a detener todo esto-frunce el ceño…¿Kaname, qué haces?-lo voltea a ver con una ceja enarcada, Kaname toma una piel que estaba colgada y la acomoda en el suelo

-No es el lugar más romántico, pero el ambiente si puede serlo-la mira con cierta lujuria y le sonríe

-¿Q…qué?-se sonroja como un jitomate-es…este…no es momento…tú…pero-balbucea nerviosa, esa actitud era rara en Kaname, nunca lo había visto en esa faceta

-Lo siento pero tendrán que esperar-se acerca a ella, Pao retrocede nerviosa, topa con pared y él se acerca a ella, con una mano se recarga en la pared y con la otra toma el rostro de ella-te amo…-se acerca a sus labios y la besa tiernamente

-Kan…name…espera…-dice separándose un poco de él, pero Kaname la abraza fuertemente impidiéndole separarse de nuevo, Pao se sonroja, pero no puede más y corresponde los besos de él, posa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaname, acercándolo más a ella, él quita la liga que ata el cabello de Pao, se separa de ella, toma un mechón de su cabello y lo besa-Kaname…-dice con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Te parece algo inesperado?-pregunta sonriente

-Por…por su puesto-se sonroja más-normalmente no me mirarías como lo haces ahora-dice de forma tierna, tal que Kaname la vuelve a besar apasionadamente. La toma entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta la piel que colocó en el suelo, la acuesta sobre ella y se recuesta sobre ella

-Quiero que unamos nuestros seres y nuestra almas-la mira tiernamente, Pao abre grandes los ojos, él tenía una forma de ser muy galante que la seducía

-Eres un pervertido-le sonríe-pero el más lindo que he conocido-acaricia su rostro

-¿Pervertido?- se levanta

-¿Eh?-entonces Kaname comienza a quitarse la camisa, Pao se sonroja como un jitomate

-Podría decirse que sí, pero tú eres la causa de ello-la besa apasionadamente, ella nunca había visto el torso de Kaname al desnudo, era una vista increíble, comenzó a recorrer la espalda de él con sus manos.

Kaname desciende sus labios hacia el cuello de Pao, con sus manos suavemente le comienza a subir la playera y recorrer su piel con su manos

-Hmm-gime ella al sentir las manos de su vampiro acariciarla, él le quita la chaqueta y la playera, quedando solo el sostén de Pao, ambas respiraciones comienzan a agitarse, la excitación en ambos se hace presente, Kaname se quita el cinturón y el resto de su ropa y la hace a un lado

-No es justa la ventaja que tienes sobre mí-dice seductoramente en su oído, Pao sabiendo obviamente a lo que se refería se sonroja completamente, se siente y Kaname curioso la observa y le complace lo que mira, como ella se baja los tirantes del sostén y se desabrocha el mismo, y lo hace a un lado, con la intención de quitarse el resto de ropa es interrumpida por él, la acerca a él y le dice

-Déjame el resto a mí-le susurra en los labios, la acuesta nuevamente y la vuelve a besar, Pao lo abraza por el cuello y Kaname desciende sus manos hasta sus pantalones y los desabrocha y le quita el resto de ropa-una imagen hermosa-dice al contemplarla y vuelve a besarla y a acariciar todo su cuerpo

-Ahh Kaname….ahhhh-gime y ella comienza a acariciarlo con sus manos y piernas-te amo…-le dice en el oído

-Yo igual, por eso compartiremos la eternidad juntos-la besa apasionadamente, en ese momento entra en ella con mucha suavidad

-Ahhh…-lo abraza con fuerza, comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con mucha suavidad y delicadeza

-Te amo-dice entre besos, mientras le besa la cara, el cuello, los hombros, y coloca sus manos sobre sus pechos y los comienza a masajear

-Ahhh…ahhhh…conviérteme en vampira-Kaname se detiene un poco, se acerca a su oído y termina la frase

-Para hacerlo por siempre-y comienza a aumentar la velocidad más excitado, Pao se encorva al sentir los movimientos de su amante, Kaname toma su espalda y la acerca a ella y le besa los pechos de manera tierna, besando cada centímetro de su piel-ahhh…-gime al excitarse cada vez más, el calor se hace más presente con cada movimiento, preciso en ambos, conectados, llevando el mismo ritmo

-Ahh…por favor…más

-Yo también quiero más…-dice aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza con cuidado, con amor, sin ella quedarse atrás le besa el cuello, los hombros, el rostro-ahhh…-gime de placer, la abraza y entre besos le sigue diciendo lo mucho que la ama

-Ahhh….aaah!-gime pero ahora más fuerte ante las embestidas de Kaname- ahh, Kaname...ahh

-Pao-chan…ahhh…ahh-gime junto con ella, mientras siente como su cuerpo es recorrido por las manos de ella, llegan al clímax, y la velocidad aumenta, sólo se escuchan gemidos de placer de ambos, en el ambiente se percibía el amor que ambos se profesaban en aquel momento.

Terminaron y las posiciones cambiaron, Pao se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Kaname y él la abrazaba

-Te amo Kaname-dijo después de un suspiro

-Y yo a ti-toma una de sus manos y la besa-se lo que me dirás ahora-le acaricia el rostro- que debemos ir a detener este sin sentido, tu mirada lo dice

-Cuando todo esto termine, yo esto…-lo abraza

-Sí-la besa tiernamente, se separan y toman su ropa y se comienza a vestir

* * *

><p>-Daichi, Daisuke-dice una voz femenina detrás de ellos<p>

-¿Ale?-pregunta Daichi volteando hacían el origen de la voz

-Detengan esto de una buena vez

-¿Y eso como por qué?

-Porque esto simplemente no debe de ser- llega Zero a donde ella se encuentra

-Vaya, pensé que tú ya estarías muerto

-No tengo intención de morir a causa de órdenes de un tipo como tú

-¿Cómo yo?-dice enojado

-Sí, alguien que no sabe perder-lo mira sin emoción alguna

-Pues en tal caso, un tipo como yo no piensa dejar vivir a una escoria como tú Nivel E-dice respectivamente, lanzándose sobre Zero, él lo esquiva, pero Daichi vuelve a atacar, atinándole un golpe en el rostro, Zero casi cae al suelo, pero se detiene con la mano, se incorpora y al acercársele de nuevo el peli morado lo esquiva y ahora es él quien lo golpea

-Daichi se encargara de él, mientras tanto destruiremos a sus malditos vampiros-mira Daisuke a Cross

-Daisuke...-dice Ale

-¡Diasuke!, detén esto de una buena vez-dice Pao llegando donde el director y detrás de ella Kaname

-Este olor-dice Daisuke, algo no cuadraba, él tenía una gran capacidad para percibir olores y aromas, eso le ayudaba a encontrar a los vampiros-estás llena de ese olor-frunce el ceño

-Daisu…ke-lo mira con el ceño fruncido

-Así que, tú y él, ¡apestas a él¡-dice furioso

-¡Demonios, Daisuke!-dice Ale sosteniéndolo de los brazos

-Tú…tu igual, apestas a ese Nivel E-dice zafándose de ella

-¿Qué?-dice Diachi sorprendido, sabía a qué se refería Daisuke al decir eso

-Ese no es asunto tuyo-responde Ale

-Cállate-se lanza contra Kaname, esquivando a todas la personas que tenía delante de él

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?¡-avienta un golpe contra Kaname, el cuál esquiva, gira sobre su pierna izquierda alzando la derecha golpeándolo

-Es por obvia razón, yo amo a Paola, así como Zero ama a Alejandra, y ambos somos correspondidos

-¡Tonterías¡, debieron tomarlas a la fuerza-dice furioso

-Ya veo, así que se aprovecharon malditos vampiros-dice Daichi quien sigue luchando contra Zero-¡todos¡, ¡MATEN A TODOS ESTOS MALDITOS CHUPA SANGRE!-ordena y aquella gente que los acompaña corre hacia la Academia con la intención de la orden de Daichi

-¡No¡-gritan Ale y Pao al unísono

-¡Detenganse¡-corre Ale hacia todos ellos

Aquella gente comienza a disparar en contra de la clase nocturna que solo esquiva y defiende la Academia

-Todo esto es nuestra culpa-dice Pao-¡Por favor deténganse¡, ¡ellos no son malos¡-nadie le hace caso

-¡SUFICIENTE¡-dice Ale sacando su espada y apuntándolos, todos se detienen, excepto Daichy y Daisuke que siguen peleando con Kaname y Zero

-¡Debemos destruirlos¡-gritan varios de ellos

-¡No¡-dice firmemente Ale-esta gente no es mala, lucha por una convivencia armoniosa entre humanos y vampiros-dice

-Alejandra, Paola-llama el director, ambas lo voltean a ver-no queremos dañar a su gente, así que por favor sáquenlos de aquí-dice con el ceño fruncido

-Director Cross…

-¿Lo ven?, nos amenazan-gritan varios

-Es obvio, no es una amenaza, si no mírense, no han recibido ningún ataque de ellos-dice Pao, todos comienzan a susurrarse entre sí

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!

-¡Jefe¡-dicen Ale, Pao, Daichi y Daisuke al unísono, todos se detienen, mientras el jefe de la organización llega hasta donde todos se encuentran

-¡Suficiente¡, ¡Daichi, Daisuke¡-dice con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les hay gustado el cap, y de nuevo Gomen ne por la demora TWT<strong>

**y contestando sus reviews .w. :**

**akari hiroyuki: tienes muchas razón Yuuki es una indecisa que solo ilusiona a ambos, peor no se decide a quien quiere en realidad :/, y que bueno que te guste el fic :33.**

**vapiresca17:jojojo, pude ser puede ser que haya bebes, puede ser ewe.**

**maty aritha y bluekeila: espero te guste este cap, hasta que por fin pude continuarlo jejeje .u.**

** : ****gracias por tu review, espero te guste el cap .w.**

**Espero tener el siguiente cap, pronto hasta entonces, salu2 ;)**


End file.
